Kingdom Hearts: The Enchanted Christmas
by J. Tom
Summary: It's Christmastime at Beast's Castle. Though Beast himself isn't excited for it due to it being the day of the curse. It's up to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to help Belle get Beast back into the Christmas spirit and once again protect the world from the darkness destroying it. A cross over with Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: The Cursed Castle

_**After a **_**long****_ wait, our story continues with this crossover with Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas._**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: The Enchanted Christmas

Sora continued to sail the Gummiship through the Lanes in Between. Riku manned the weapons station while Kairi took the co-pilot's seat, learning how to fly said ship by watching Sora. Mickey and Donald sat on the ground playing a card game. Goofy was sleeping in his seat, having dozed off about an hour after leaving the Pride Lands.

"Got any 10's Donald?" asked the mouse king.

"Go fish." replied the mage.

Mickey got out another card, and shuffled his stack.

"You got any 2's?" asked Donald.

Mickey shook his head. "Go fish pal."

Grumbling, Donald did so.

"Hey Riku, Kairi, any sign of any worlds in trouble from your views?" asked Sora.

Riku and Kairi each looked to their respective sides.

"Sorry sir, none accounted for." said Kairi, with a smile at her little joke.

Riku smirked. "I got nothing." he replied.

Suddenly, the alarm blared. Mickey and Donald jumped, making cards flay everywhere.

Goofy jolted from his nap, shouting his signature scream.

"Another world in trouble?" he asked, after calming down.

"Looks like it." said Sora as he pressed some buttons.

Donald scanned the screen. "It also looks like a familiar world to me Sora and Goofy." he added.

"Which one?" asked Goofy.

Before the feathered mage could reply, the world the Gummiship detected came into view.

It appeared to be a dark, gloomy castle on top of a forest. A large rose covered by a round glass vase stood next to it.

"Well I'll be! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy excitedly. "It's Beast's Castle!"

"'Beast's Castle?' As in that world with the cursed prince, his cursed servants, and where Belle is from?" asked Kairi.

"That's the one." nodded Sora.

Mickey then noticed Riku seemed a bit tense. The Keyblade Master seemed to be staring at the world with a nervous look.

"Riku, you ok?" he asked, a bit concerned.

Riku blinked. "Huh? Oh, sorry..." he replied sheepishly.

The other four took notice of this.

"Something wrong Riku?" asked Kairi.

Riku sighed. "Yeah. It's just... me and the master of this castle – the Beast – don't really have a good history." he confessed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately knew what Riku was talking about. Kairi and Mickey. on the other hand, didn't.

"Whaddya mean Riku?" asked Mickey.

"It was two years ago, before Castle Oblivion, before we sealed the door, and before Roxas and Naminé were born." explained Sora. "While me, Donald, and Goofy were in Hollow Bastion, we encountered the Beast talking to Riku."

Riku sighed again. "I told him that I had kidnapped Belle after his world fell to darkness. We had a small confrontation until..." Riku trailed off from his explanation, looking away from his friends, ashamed.

"'Until?'" asked Kairi, curious.

Riku sighed heavily before he told the truth in three simple, but hard words. "I... stabbed him."

Kairi and Mickey gasped in shock.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at Riku with sorry expressions.

"You... what?!" Kairi asked, horrified.

Riku nodded.

Sora decided to butt-in to help his friend.

"But that was when Maleficent and Ansem were messing with his mind." he reminded them.

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Yeah, he was blind to see the truth because of all that manipulation." added Donald.

Kairi and Mickey knew that Sora and Donald were right. Riku was also surprised that Donald was defending him, given what had happened two years ago.

"But now, you have a chance at redemption Riku." Goofy pointed out.

Riku seemed a bi better, but nervousness still covered his face. "I'm... just not sure." he sighed, his voice a little shaky.

Kairi offered him a warm smile. "I know you can do it. We all do." she told him with encouragement in her voice. "Besides, you've got to face your fears, right?"

Riku chuckled slightly, which made the others smile knowing that he was feeling slightly better. "Come on Kairi, that's so cliche. I expected better from you." teased Riku.

"As did I Kai'." chuckled Sora.

Kairi playfully pouted, but giggled. "True. But you know that I'm right. Get it memorized?" she told them, tapping the side if her head like Lea.

The boys laughed.

"Guess Lea's starting to rub off on you." chuckled Mickey.

"You mean all of us." corrected Sora, before tapping the side of his head saying, "Got it memorized?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

After a few seconds, the laughter died down.

"Alright. Anyway, we must prepare our arrival." said Mickey.

As everyone nodded, Goofy looked forward towards Beast's Castle. He squinted his eyes to see... snow.

"Gawrsh fellers, looks like it's snowing up there." remarked the king's captain.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Donald looked towards the world, and realized that Goofy was right.

"We'd better get some winter gear." commented Sora.

Mickey then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaimed. He then ran out of the cockpit into the back.

A few minutes later, the mouse came back wearing the black coat he wore when travelling with Riku after Castle Oblivion. He also appeared to be holding a folded cloak.

"It's the next best thing to winter gear." explained Mickey. "While I was checking on the Restoration Committee with Donald and Goofy, Yuffie gave me this. She and Leon told me that it might be good to keep a spare cloak, just in case. After the Valley of Peace, I brought this just in case it was freezing in any of the worlds we visited."

"That's... interesting." shrugged Sora.

"And after Riku ditched his, I picked it up and put in the pockets of the clothes I'm wearing underneath, as they have similar powers to the outfit Sora's wearing. I figured that we may need them again... just in case." added Mickey.

Riku nodded as Mickey handed him the cloak. Riku then put it on. But as he zipped it up, he couldn't help but ask, "What about Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy?"

Sora looked at Donald. "Just do the same thing you did back in Hill Valley" the brunette told the toon.

Donald nodded, summoned his staff, and waved it around twice.

Before long, he, Sora, Kairi, and Goofy were wearing cloaks similar to Riku, Mickey, and Organization XIII. Strangely, Sora's cloak appeared to have magenta flame designs decorating its sleeves and coattails.

Riku took notice of this. "Huh. Sora's looks similar to that Anti Black Coat I fought during the Mark of Mastery Exam. Only that guy had a Nightmare Dream Eater emblem on the back."

Sora looked at his cloak and shrugged. "Eh, no big deal." He then turned back to the controls. "Alright, is everybody ready to land?" he asked.

At his five friends' nods, Sora looked back towards the front. "Alright. In the words of a famous superhero duck..."

Sora then pushed down on a Darkwing Duck bobblehead that was on the dashboard.

"_Let's get dangerous!"_ said the bobblehead's voicebox in Darkwing's voice.

"Where did you get that?" asked Kairi.

"Actually, it's mine." admitted Donald. "Launchpad gave me one of his spares as a 'going away present' before we left for Whitechapel. I just forgot to put it up until after we left the Pride Lands."

Kairi nodded in understanding as Sora sailed the ship to the familiar world.

* * *

_Beast's Castle (music room):_

In the music room, a large pipe organ, named Forte, was playing some organ music. A small, brown piccolo named Fife watched from behind a stool.

"Bravo, bravo, encore!" cheered the piccolo.

Forte laughed, somewhat... sinisterly.

"Fife... you approve?" he asked.

"Oh, mistro, it's magnificent!" said Fife, in an excited tone.

Forte scoffed. "Oh, come along, it's merely and opera... " he then played a few loud notes, making some of the glass windows crack and the ceiling crumble, making some of it fall. "...to bring the house down." he finished, chuckling.

As small piece of the ceiling hit Fife in the head, but he quickly shook it off. "Is there a part for a piccolo?" he asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely." answered Forte.

He then played some more notes, which made some magic come out of the organs, bringing up some musical notes.

Fife giggled in excitement as Forte showed him a piece of paper.

"Solo for Fife in 'B' flat." said the organ.

"Oh, I'd do anything for a solo." Fife sighed happily.

"Yes, I know..." muttered Forte. "Now Fifey in the midst of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Have a look see will you?"

Fife hopped over to the window. "Wow, would ya look at that." he muttered as he saw a sight that caught his eye.

"Well, I think I might." muttered Forte as he tried to move. "I'll just pick myself up and... oh what's this... heavens look... I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!" he shouted.

Fife looked away, nervous. "Oh, right.. uh ha ha..." he muttered sheepishly. "...the master is skating." he told the organ.

Forte raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Skating? Why on earth would he do a thing like that?" he asked.

"Probably because that pretty girl is holding his hand." shrugged Fife.

Forte seemed surprised. "What? Belle?" he asked.

"Hey, maybe if she falls in love with him the spell will be broken and we'll be human again." Fife pointed out positively.

The large pipe organ frowned as he suddenly played a loud note. The noise made Fife fall to the ground.

"Trust me Fife, humanity is entirely over rated. Before the enchantment there was no need for my particular brand of genius. But now the master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul. I am his confident and his best friend..." he explained. Forte's tone then turned dark. "...and I won't let some peasant girl ruin it for me!"

Forte turned back to the human-turned-piccolo. "Fife, see to it that this blossoming love withers on the vine."

"Yes Mistro Forte." promised Fife as he hopped off.

As Fife left the room, Forte heard a sound. He looked over near the fireplace, just as a familiar blond-haired Nobody with a goatee and silver earrings stepped out. Forte smiled.

"Ahh, Luxord. This is a pleasant surprise." said the organ, amused.

Luxord smirked. "Yes indeed. Good to see you again Forte." he replied.

"So what brings you here to the castle?" asked Forte.

"It would seem as though those six world-travelers we warned you about are on their way here." explained Luxord as he walked over.

Forte frowned. "Oh marvelous." he groaned. "First the girl, and now six world-travelers. When will the presence of those standing in my way cease?"

"I may have the powers of time and space, but I'm not _that _predictable." shrugged Luxord. "My cards may be powerful enough to show where Sora and his compatriots are going, but not enough to predict their every move."

"So what should I do?" asked Forte.

Luxord smiled sisterly. "Just continue your attempts to sabotage any chances Belle has to break the curse."

Luxord then snapped his fingers as several Shadow Heartless, and Dusk & Gamble Nobodies appeared. "And I'll give you the power to control the Heartless and Nobodies for the Keybarer and his friends to deal with in addition to your sabotage plans." Luxord then smirked darkly. "And if you can, capture the four Keyblade wielders. We'll need them to forge the χ-blade. And if not them, still target Kairi, and attempt to capture her and Belle. After all, they are two of the old Seven Princesses of Light."

Forte nodded. "Of course Luxord."

The old Organization's Number 10 smiled evilly as he dismissed the Heartless and Nobodies before teleporting away, leaving Forte to himself.

The old organ just smiled sinisterly as he continued to think up a plan to keep himself, his master, and the other servants the way they were... and how to capture Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey.

* * *

Outside, six beams of light came down from the sky on a bridge. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy peered around.

"Wow! Look at all this snow!" Sora said in awe.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Gawrsh, it reminds me of Christmas Town! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"It is a sight to be scene." said Riku with a smile.

"Truly a winter wonderland." commented Mickey.

"You said it Mick!" said Donald.

"_Could it be?"_ came a voice.

"_Is it really them?"_ asked another.

The six world-travelers looked down to see some objects walk or hop up to them on the bridge. Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately recognized four out of the five of them.

One was a gold, three-branched candelabrum, with the circular base acting as his foot, which he hopped around on, and the central column acting as his body. The two side branches of the candelabrum acted as his arms and were attached to the central column just below the base of the main candlestick; his head. There was a short, white candle in each of these side arms. The main candlestick was also white, but was much longer and had a small amount of wax melting at the top, resembling his hair. He has brown eyebrows, oval-shaped, close-set eyes, and straight, white teeth. The base of the candlestick acts as both his neck and his lower jaw. It was Lumière, who had spoken first.

Another was a mostly brown clock with a peach-colored clock face that was literally his face. He had straight, white teeth, close-set, green eyes, brown eyebrows, and a yellow "nose" that was actually a flat button that connected to the clock hands, which acted as his "mustache". The hands were both brown and end in a heart-shaped point. The minute hand pointed to the diagonal lower-right and has a hollow point, with only the outline of the heart present. The hour hand pointed to the diagonal lower-left and has a solid point, as well as two small circles on the middle of the hand. He also had two small, brown triangles on his face, one on either side. There was a curly, brown and yellow woodcut design on the top of his head that vaguely resembled hair. His body was rectangular and sported a case containing a circular, gold pendulum inside it, visible through a glass window on his chest. A gold design just under his head resembled an ascot. His "arms" were actually the yellow, curled handles on the sides of the clock, and the four, short legs of the clock act as his feet. He walked up by moving two of the legs at once. It was Cogsworth, who had spoken second.

Another was a large, white teapot. She had blue-green eyes and thin, black eyebrows. Her base was purple with gold lining and a pale, alternating pink and blue pattern on it. The lid on her head was purple with wavy edges and gold lining. The handle was a pink ball on the top of the lid. It was Mrs. Potts.

Next to her was a teacup. His rim sported a small chip in its right side. Both his rim and his handle _(which represented his nose)_ were gold. His base was purple with gold lining and an alternating pale blue and pale pink pattern on it. He also had blue eyes and black eyebrows. It was Mrs. Potts' son, Chip.

The only one the original world-traveling trio of the six didn't recognize was what appeared to be a footstool. It was mostly red with gold garments.

Riku, Kairi, and Mickey were shocked to see walking objects. Granted, they had seen the magic brooms back at Disney Castle, but these objects had faces... except the footstool.

"Well I do believe it really is those three boys." said Mrs. Potts. "And they brought three new friends with them too."

"Lumière! Cogsworth! Mrs. Potts! Chip!" exclaimed Sora. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

Lumière laughed. "And ze feeling ez mutual Sora!"

"Oh yes indeed." said Cogsworth with a smile. "And who might your friends be?"

"I'm Riku." said Riku.

"Kairi." said Kairi.

"And I'm King Mickey." said Mickey before quickly saying, "But there's no need for formalities. After all, I'm the one visiting this castle with my friends."

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Of course Mickey."

"Say, who's the footstool?" asked Goofy.

"Oh, zis ez Sultan. The master's pet dog before ze curse." explained Lumière, gesturing to the footstool, who barked happily.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Kairi cooed happily. She walked over to Sultan, and pet him, much to his enjoyment.

As her friends smiled knowingly, Cogsworth spoke up.

"So Sora, Donald, Goofy, I'm guessing that those rifrafs you refer to as Organization XIII have been dealt with?" the clock asked.

"They sure have!" said Goofy.

"Not only that, but they were restored." added Donald.

"What do you mean restored?" asked Chip, curious.

"They were restored to human form." explained Sora. "Nobodies like Xaldin were just their bodies and souls without hearts after being consumed by the darkness. But once they along with their Heartless are slain, then they're returned to normal."

"And Xaldin's somebody, Dilan, is on our side." added Riku.

"Well zhat is good to hear." said Lumière.

"By the way, why are you wearing the same cloaks the Organization wore?" asked Cogsworth.

"Cause it's the closet thing we had to winter gear when we got here." said Donald.

"Oh I see." said the clock.

"So anyways, where's Belle and Beast?" asked Sora.

The objects turned towards where said human and human-turned-beast were.

Belle was wearing a white shirt with a blue dress over it, w white apron over that, a matching blue ribbon that tied her brown hair in a ponytail. She also had on a reddish-pink coat with fluffy pink lining along the edges and the edges of the sleeves.

Beast's appearance was a combination of physical characteristics from various wild animals, including a wild boar, wolf, buffalo, bear and lion. He wore a torn purple cape and dark blue pants.

"They're ice-skating over there." said Chip.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surprised to the Beast _skating_ of all things. Or... at least attempting to skate. Then again, along with Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey, they were amused.

* * *

_In the distance:_

Belle was continuing to teach Beast how to skate. Beast was trying his very hardest to get it right.

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three..." he counted before he got excited. "...I think I've got it!" he exclaimed happily.

Belle laughed in delight.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip smiled at the scene.

But because the six travelers and the five enchanted objects were busy watching, none noticed Fife run _(or hop)_ up to the bridge. He struggled to see becasue everyone was blocking the way.

"Hey, down in front, I wanna see." he begged. But nobody responded. "Lemme see. I wanna see." he begged again.

No reply.

Annoyed, Fife let out a shrilly whistle from his... head.

Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts turned around with annoyed looks on their faces and whispered, "Shhhh." before turning back to the scene.

This made Fife cross. "Oooo..." he grumbled.

"Ohhhh this is very promising." said Cogsworth.

"Ah yes, there is something in the air." nodded Lumière. "Could it be... love?"

"Hmm, sure looks like it." mused Sora.

"Possibly." nodded Kairi.

"You two wouldn't happen to be experts would you?" teased Donald.

Sora and Kairi froze and immediately blushed. They still hadn't told their friends about their confession they made to each other after the Temple of Gozer exploded... and when they shared their first kiss. They just didn't feel comfortable admitting it to everyone else yet after denying it for so long.

Donald and Goofy snickered and Riku smirked. But they stopped at Mickey's glare which read, _'Knock it off.'_ Lumière, Cogsworth Mrs. Potts, Chip, and even Sultan, ignored them.

Fife had also ignored them, but not because he thought Donald and Goofy were being childish in their teasing, but because of what Lumière, Sora, and Kairi had said.

"Love?!" he exclaimed, worriedly as he hopped onto the bridge ledge. "Uh uh oh oh! I've got to stop them!" he exclaimed to himself, knowing Forte would be furious with him.

Quickly, Fife nose dived down the ramp of the bridge, up into the air, and into the frozen water fountain, spinning around it several times.

This caught the attention of the world-travelers and the servants.

"Who's the instrument?" asked Riku.

"That's Fife." said Chip.

"Quite right." nodded Cogsworth. "He's was musician before being turned into a piccolo by the curse."

"But what in the name of DiZ is he doing?" asked Donald, raising an eyebrow while looking to see what the little piccolo was up to.

"That's what I want to know." muttered Mrs. Potts as she and Cogsworth looked at the piccolo with confused and suspicious expressions, the latter scratching his head.

"Gawrsh, maybe he's trying to have fun in the snow?" guessed Goofy.

"If that's the case, then he has a weird meaning of 'fun'." muttered Riku.

"Oh don't worry." chuckled Lumière. "Let's just enjoy zhe scenery zhat is Belle and zhe master."

Shrugging off Fife's weirdness, the others continued to wtach Belle and Beast skate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fife was still flying around the fountain. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he exclaimed from the rush. He then shot out of the fountain and onto the ice. Strangely, no one heard him.

"Stop!" he shouted as he grabbed Belle's cloak as she and Beast skated past him. The result caused Bella and Beast to suddenly stumble out of control and fly into the snow.

The impact also caused Fife to fly in the air where he was knocked into a tree and land in the snow, only to have some more from the tree fall on top of him.

"Belle! Beast!/Master!" everyone on the bridge exclaimed in shock as they ran over to them.

But the two were ok. In fact, Belle was better than ok as she laid in the snow and began to make a snow angel. Beast watched her, bemused, as he got up.

Belle joined him as she admired her work. "It's a Christmas angel, see?" she said to him.

Beast looked impressed at the snow angel Belle made. But his mood changed to sour as he looked at his, which looked like a snow monster. He growled in anger.

"This is no angel, it's the shadow of a monster!" he growled as he began to mess it up.

"Whoa Beast! Take it easy!" came a voice.

Beast stopped his snow-slashing as he and Belle looked over to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Sultan come up. It had been Sora who spoke.

Belle smiled happily as she recognized the world-travelers that had visited last time. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! It's so good to see you three again!" she exclaimed, beaming happily. She then noticed Kairi. "Hello again... Kairi was it?" she asked.

Kairi giggled. "Yes, that's right." she replied, nodding.

Beast walked over to them, smiling as well at the familiar faces. But when his eyes laid upon a nervous looking Riku, his face turned very angry in approximately zero seconds.

"YOU!" he roared, which made everyone jump.

Riku gulped.

"You and your Heartless are not welcome here!" Beast roared. "You will not take Belle away or cast my home to darkness _again_!"

The cursed prince suddenly shot forward. But since Riku was both a Keyblade Master and a Kung Fu Master, he quickly leaped over Beast and ran towards the trees.

"Oh dear..." muttered Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts together, concerned.

"Beast, wait!" shouted Sora.

"Please, calm down!" pleaded Belle.

But Beast didn't here them as he ran towards Riku, who quickly ran towards the brdge.

"Beast! He's on our side!" cried Goofy.

Beast seemed to ignore the king's captain as he suddenly charged for Riku again. But before either Beast could land on the Keyblade Master or for Riku to either defend himself or avoid the cursed prince again, Beast was hit in the head by Goofy's shield.

"Sorry beast, ya kinda left me no choice!" Goofy called out, awkwardly.

Beast growled as he faced the others. "Why are you defending him?! After all he did to me. To Belle. TO ALL OF US!" he shouted in anger.

"Because he's on our side now!" shouted Sora.

Beast just growled. Sora sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned to his companions. "Pin him." he said simply.

Nodding, Donald and Mickey summoned their signature weapons _(Kingdom Key D for Mickey)_ and casted Graviga, which held Beast firmly in the snow. Before he could try to retaliate, Sora and Kairi summoned their signature Keybaldes and casted their own Graviga spells, which brought Beast down flat on his furry back.

Cogsworth noticed his chance to calm his master down. The clock quickly ran up to Beast. "Please Master, please! Compose yourself!" he cried. "Please, compose yourself."

Beast stopped growling as he took deep breaths. Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Kairi held on to their Graviga spells as Goofy, Belle, Lumière, Mrs. Potts, and a bit scared-looking Chip watched on. The group of servants were joined by a recovered Fife, who came to see what was going on.

Sora and a relieved Riku slowly walked up to Beast, the former dismissing his Keyblade. Sora knelt to his level. "Riku's on our side now. He saw the error of his ways and is now helping protect the worlds. Plus, he was manipulated by our enemies, and is helping us stop them. He's not a bad guy anymore."

Riku nodded. "It's true. But I do understand why you attacked me. I kidnapped Belle, gave her to an evil with and Heartless, and i stabbed you..."

Belle, Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Chip, and even Fife gasped.

"...but I was being used to do those horrible things, blind that I didn't see the truth. I'v atoned for my actions. And I'm still trying to make things right. And all I can say to you is that I am very, very sorry for all the trouble I caused you." he said to the beast.

Beast listened carefully as his anger melted away. He looked towards Sora, who nodded, confirming what Riku said was true. He then turned to Riku suspiciously, but seeing the sincerity in Riku's pleading eyes, he once again knew Sora was right. Beast sighed heavily as he turned back to the silverhead.

"I-I... I'm sorry too." he said quietly.

Sora turned to Donald, Kairi, and Mickey, given them a nod. Knowing what he meant, the three lifted their spells. Goofy and Belle helped Beast up.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." sighed Beast. He turned to Belle. "I am still trying to keep my temper in check." he added.

Belle smiled.

Riku smirked. "Well like I said, everything I did to you was uncalled for. I just hope we can bury the hatchet."

Beast smiled slightly. "Of course Riku." He then turned to Sora and Co. He immediately recognized the other two.

"Your... Kairi right? The girl Sora was looking for." he guessed.

Kairi nodded. "Yep. That's right."

Beast turned to Mickey. "And it's nice to have you here again King Mickey."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and even Belle and the servants were confused.

"'Again?'" asked Donald.

Mickey chuckled sheepishly. "It's a bit of a long story." he explained. He then turned to Beast. "And like I told your servants, there's no need for formalities. I'm the one at your castle. Call me Mickey."

Beast was surprise, but smiled slightly. "Very well... Mickey."

Suddenly, swarms of Heartless appeared around the icy lake. Neo-Shadows and Fat Bandits alike.

"Oh my!" gasped Mrs. Potts.

_"Sacre bleu!"_ exclaimed Lumière.

Fife screamed. "What are they?!" he cried.

"Heartless!" Riku exclaimed, summoning Way to Dawn.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned hs shield.

Beast growled at the creatures before he turned to Belle. "Belle! Get the servants to safety!" he shouted.

Belle nodded. She held out her apron as Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fife jumped in. She then carefully ran inside the castle, Sutan following behind her.

_(Beast Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Beast_

Sora charge forward, slashing several Heartless. One Fat Bandit came up from behind him, buthe managed to swing his Keyblade around and into the Heartless' chest, destrorying it. He then side-kicked a Neo-Shadow to the side. He then casted several fire spells on some more Heartless. Riku assited him by casting some blizzard spells on some Heartless before slashing some more away. He then round-kicked a NeoShadow into two more before blasting them with his Keyblade.

Kairi casted several fire spells on some fat bandits. Two of them tried to attack her from the left and right, but Kairi leaped into the air and split-kicked them away. As she landed, she used her Keyblade like a gun against some Ne-Shadows. King Mickey slashed some more Heartless with his Keyblade. But when a Fat Bandit tried to attack from behind, the mouse toon leaped triple somersaulted into the air and over the Heartless. He then blasted it with a Perlza spell. As he landed, he too used his Keybalde like a gun against some more Neo-Shadows. One shot managed to destroy three of them in a row, and three shots destroyed another Fat Bandit.

Donald bashed his staff against several Heartless before casting several lightning spells on two fat Bandits and six Neo-Shadows. One Neo-Shadow tried to fling itself onto the duck toon, but Donald managed to bash it away with one hard punch to the head. He smirked as the Heartless vanished into darkness. Another Neo-Shaodw tried to attack him, but with out even looking, Donald back-punched it in the face. The Heartless was then destroyed by a bash from Goofy's shield. Goofy then performed Goofy-Tornado on some more Neo-Shadows before he tossed his shield like a Frisbee, which slashed several more Heartless.

Finally, Beast had unleashed his claws and was slashing away some more Heartless. One trike took out one Neo-Shadow while two took out a Fat Bandit. He was able to grab some Heartless and smash them against each other. Beast was also able to throw some Heartless into one another as well.

_(Beast Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Soon, all the Heartless were vanquished. Kairi and Donald casted Curaga on everyone.

"Good work everyone." said Mickey.

"Thanks Mick." smiled Sora.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy smiled and nodded in thanks. Beast on the other hand was silent as he nodded.

"You ok Beast?" asked Kairi.

"I... just need some time to myself." the cured prince replied.

Without another word, Beast just slumped away into the castle.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched him go, confused.

"Is he always like that?" asked Kairi.

"Probably." shrugged Sora. "We haven't known him as long as Belle, and especially as long as the servants."

"I'm sure he's just tired." said Mickey. "In the mean time, why don't we head inside and out of the cold?" he suggested.

"Good idea." nodded Sora.

With that, the six went inside the castle to find Belle and the servants.

But as they left, none saw Luxord watching them from about 50 feet away, an amused smirk on his face.

"Let the games begin." Luxord muttered smugly as he vanished.

Things were about to get interesting in this castle.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**So glad to finally be back on track with my stories. Rate and review and see you all soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Preparations

_**I should warn you, this will be a bit of a musical Fanfic. Enjoy!**_

* * *

In Beast's room, said person/creature was busy sulking and growling around as Forte played music in the other room.

"This is just perfect. First that stupid snowy image of me, then I attack a visitor that's a redeemed kid of my distant friend, and then Heartless attack my castle grounds." he growled. He looked at the enchanted rose which was still protected by the vase. "I hate Christmas."

Beast then entered Forte's room. Said organ was still playing his music as he looked down at his master.

"The music helps?" asked Forte with a small smug smile.

"Your music is the only thing that helps me forget." replied Beast as he sat in his chair in front of the fireplace.

"Don't worry old friend." assured Forte. "I'm here for you, just as I have been, just as I always will be."

If Beast had been paying attention, he would've noticed a dark smirk on Forte's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle and Chip were walking through the halls with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. After they had defeated the Heartless, the six world-travelers met up with Belle and the servants, dropped off their cloaks in a closet, and let Belle give them a tour of the castle.

"Why is the Beast such a grump?" Belle asked out loud and annoyed.

"I don't know." shrugged Chip. "He's always like that."

"You think he would be more happier these days." sighed Sora.

"These things do take time." Mickey pointed out.

"Even at Christmas?" Belle asked as they entered the study.

"Yup." the little teacup nodded.

This caught the travelers' attention.

"Did you say 'Christmas?'" asked Donald, hopefully.

Belle nodded. "Yep."

"You mean Christmas is coming up in this world?" asked Sora, suddenly excited. Riku and Kairi smirked at Sora's reaction and tone.

"Yes indeed." Belle replied with a smile.

"Well whaddya know? Looks like we came just in time for Christmas! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Sora and Donald laughed, Mickey, Kairi, and Belle giggled, and Riku chuckled.

Chip, on the other hand, looked confused. He then said something that shocked everyone. "Belle, guys, what's Christmas?"

Belle, Sora, and Co. stopped their laughing and they looked at Chip with surprised expressions.

"'What's Christmas?' 'WHAT'S CHRISTMAS?'?!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"Oh Chip, you must know about Christmas." said Belle as she picked him up. "Stockings in front of a fire?"

"The tree?" asked Sora.

"Tinsel?" asked Goofy.

"Presents?" asked Donald.

This got Chip excited. "Presents? Do I get one?" he asked, hopefully.

Kairi giggled at Chip's question.

Belle smiled. "Of Course, everyone gets a present on Christmas." she answered.

"Oh, even the master?" asked Mrs. Potts' son.

"Yes, even the master." nodded Belle.

"What are you going to get him?" asked Chip.

"Ooh, that's a tough one." remarked Goofy.

"I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want." Belle sighed.

"What would you guys want?" asked Chip.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy though about it for a little bit.

"Well what I want can't be wrapped up as a present. The one thing I'd like for Christmas is to be with my son, Max." said Goofy.

"Oh, you're a father?" asked Belle, intrigued.

Goofy nodded.

"I would like to be with my wife Minnie for the holidays." said Mickey.

"Me, Riku, and Kairi wish to be with each other for Christmas." said Sora. Riku and Kairi smiled and nodded in agreement. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, and Chip smiled too.

Chip turned to Donald. "How about you Donald?" he asked.

Donald put on a thoughtful look as he thought of an answer.

Sora smirked. "Let me guess: Money?"

"Diamonds?" teased Goofy.

"Golden treasures?" teased Riku.

To their surprise, Donald shook his head.

"No... actually, the one thing I really want for Christmas is..." Donald's voice trailed of as his expression turned sad. "...to be with Della again."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and Goofy's eyes widened. Their looks then changed to comforting ones.

"Oh Donald..." said Kairi sadly.

Mickey and Goofy gave comforting pat's on Donald's back.

Belle and Chip were confused.

"Who's Della?" asked Belle.

"Donald's twin sister." answered Riku. "Della disappeared ten years ago. Donald blamed his rich Uncle Scrooge for it. After distancing himself from said uncle, Donald raised Della's three kids on his own before he and Scrooge reconciled."

Belle and Chip gasped softly.

"Oh Donald, I'm so sorry." said Belle with sympathy.

"Yeah, me too." added Chip.

"Thanks you two." said Donald, gratefully. Then, a thought came to his mind. "Say Belle, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Well, what I love most in the world are my books. My stories." Belle answered.

That's when Chip had an idea. "Well, why don't you give the master a story?" he suggested.

Belle smiled brightly at the idea. "You're right chip... a story."

Belle grabbed a quill and sat down on a desk to some paper and began drawing. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Chip watched her work.

_(Stories from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas plays)_

**Belle: **_When I get to know him_  
_We'll find more things to say_  
_One day I will reach him_  
_There has to be a way_

_Everyone needs someone_  
_He must need someone, too!_  
_When I get to know him better_  
_Here's what I will do_

We see the pictures from the book move around to tell it's own story.

_I'll read him stories_  
_From picture books_  
_All filled with wonder_  
_Magic worlds where the impossible_

_Becomes the everyday_  
_We'll find a mountain-top_  
_And some moon-beams to sit under_  
_I'll lead, because I know the way! _

_So much to discover_  
_I do it all the time_  
_I could live inside bright pages_  
_Where the words all rhyme_

_We will slay the dragons_  
_That still follow him around_  
_And he'll smile_  
_Yes, he'll smile_  
_As his dreams leave the ground!_

_Stories and stories_  
_About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure_  
_Magic worlds where the impossible_  
_Becomes the everyday_

_I know a tiny place_  
_Just a dot,_  
_Too small to measure_  
_I'll lead him there, I know the way!_

_Stories about heroes_  
_Who overcame their deepest sorrows_  
_They'll put hope into his heart again_  
_To cherish everyday_

_He'll find a better world_  
_And the strength to face tomorrow_  
_I'm sure that when he knows the way_  
_He'll want to stay..._

_(Stories from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas ends)_

After putting the completed book into a green box, Belle tied a pink ribbon around it and tied it in a bow, with Chip helping hold it down.

"Do you think the master will like his gift?" asked Chip.

"I do." nodded Belle.

"We all do." said Sora, his fellow world-travelers nodding in agreement.

"So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" Chip asked, hopefully.

"Uh huh, absolutely." said Belle.

* * *

_In the kitchen:_

"Absolutely NOT!" said Cogsworth, firmly.

In the kitchen, a bunch of the dishes were getting washed and dried. Cogsworth, Lumière, Mrs. Potts, and Chip stood with some dishes on a counter under a cupboard. Mobs and brooms helped clean the floor. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Belle stood to the side.

They had been joined by another familiar face to Sora, Donald, and Goofy; the Wardrobe. She had a rectangular nose, rosy cheeks, and wore lilac eyeliner, as well as what seemed to be a chartreuse, floral broach just under her chin. A woodcut pattern on the top of her head resembled hair, and there was a gold band around the top of her head, along with a gold oval on the top of her "hair". Her chartreuse doors seemed to act as her arms, and her curved, gold handles created the outline of a heart. Whenever the doors were open, it showed that she had five pink shelves with gold handles lining the right half of the interior, and a brown rod across the top of the left half for hanging clothes. She had two more shelves just under the doors, and she had four short legs.

"Oh come on Cogsworth, where's your Christmas spirit?" asked Sora, confused.

"Out of the question. Not a chance. Dream on. Not any possibility, forget it!" said Cogsworth. He then turned to a slumped wine cup. "Suck in that gut." he ordered.

"Bit Christmas is supposed to be a happy time for everyone!" said Goofy.

"Monsiour Goofy is right mon amie, get with the spirit. Unwind." said Lumière.

"Come one love, have a heart." said Mrs. Potts.

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun!" said Sora.

"No, no and let me think... NO!" huffed Cogsworth. "This is where I put my foot down." But as he did, Cogsworth ended up stepping on a sticky object. He tried to kick it off, only for it to land on his face as he slipped and fell onto his back. Lumière chuckled in amusement. "The master has forbidden Christmas." the clock added.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed together in shock.

"Forbid Christmas? No one can forbid Christmas." scoffed Belle in disbelief.

"Yeah! You said it!" said Donald in agreement.

As they were all talking, no one noticed Fife pop his head around the corner to eavesdrop.

"Gosh, why doesn't Beast like Christmas?" asked Mickey, curious.

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past, and Christmas is a most painful reminder of it." explained Cogsworth as he strolled up to the humans, and anthropomorphic toon mouse, duck, and dog. "I, for one do not wish to torture him."

"_I_, for one think that a little Christmas cheer would do him for good." countered Belle.

Fife watched at them with a suspicious look.

"You tell 'em Belle." said Kairi with a smirk.

"The girl is right. It is up to us to do something." said Lumière in agreement.

Cogsworth glared. "It's not our place to get involved. No, no, no, no!" He then poked Lumière in the nose, which comically squished down before it popped back out, much to the candelabra's annoyance. "We just can't mind our own business can we? We just have to stick our weight where it doesn't belong." he added.

Lumière smirked as he lit Cogsworth's butt on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cogsworth screamed as he went flying and landed in the rub full of suds.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lumière, Chip, and Wardrobe all burst out laughing. Kairi and even Mickey giggled while Mrs. Potts and Riku smirked.

Cogsworth popped his head out of the water, spitting out some as well. As if that wasn't humiliating enough, the soap suds on his head made him look like he was wearing a ridiculous girl wig.

"Uh... humiliating." he groaned.

"Pish paush. I think it's a wonderful idea." said Mrs. Potts.

"This castle sure could use the festive spirit." added Wardrobe.

"But the master doesn't want it." protested Cogsworth as he cot out of the rub. "His castle... his rules." he added.

Everyone else frowned.

"It's not fair!" whined Chip.

"Yeah! Why should the rest of you suffer just because Beast hates ONE holiday?" asked Donald in agreement.

"Donald is right." said Mrs. Potts as she embraced Chip. "Look at us, squabbling and bickering, breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be at our very best at Christmas."

Cogsworth scoffed and folded his arms as Mrs. Potts began to remember the good days.

"Why we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle." she sighed.

Lumière smiled as he looked towards Cogsworth. "Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey..."

"Cranberry sauce..." added Belle.

"Short-bread cookies!" added Chip.

"Mince pies..." added Wardrobe.

"Pecan toast, gravy..." added Mrs. Potts

"And Christmas pudding!" finished Lumière.

Cogsworth's face lit up. "Pu-pu-pudding? With custard?" he asked, hopefully.

"What do you think we are? Barbarians? Of course with custard!" scoffed Lumière. "And raisins... and brandy... and all those things you like!" he added.

"Yeah!" nodded Sora. "So whaddya say Cogsworth?" he asked the clock as he knelt to the human-turned-clock's level.

Cogwaorth hesitated. He was always the obedient one to the master. But his friends and fellow servants did have a point. Christmas was a fun thing to have. And all the excitement of that holiday could be useful to brighten the spirits of everyone once again. Even Beast's.

"Oh...um..oh, all right." he replied, giving in.

"Yes!" cheered Chip.

"Alright!" cheered Sora and Kairi.

"Hot dog!" cheered Mickey.

"But if the master finds out about this he will be furious, so everybody keep quiet."

"Don't worry Cogsworth, our lips are sealed." promised Riku.

"Come on!" exclaimed Lumière. "What are we waiting for? Christmas?"

Cogsworth gasped. "Good heavens! We don't have much time! It's Christmas eve!" he exclaimed.

"Already?!" exclaimed Sora in surprise.

"Whoa! Looks like we've got a lot of work to do!" exclaimed Mickey.

"I'll see to the dinner." said Mrs. Potts

"I'll alert the kitchen staff." said Wardrobe.

"I'll get some mistletoe." added Lumière.

Donald snickered as he nudged Sora's leg, making the teen blush.

"We need to brighten this place up."said Belle.

"Yeah. Lights, decorations, all that sorta thing." nodded Kairi.

Lumière smiled. "Belle, I know someone who will help." he said as he hopped off the counter.

"Now, now, wait for me. I'm in charge here, I'm in charge." said Cogsworth. He then realized that everyone had headed off.

"Wait for me!" he shouted as he ran for the exit.

* * *

Later, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, Lumière, and Chip were walking up the castle stairs to the attic. Belle held up Lumière to light the way.

"One thousand one, One thousand two, one thousand three..." counted Chip. "...are we there yet?"

"Not yet." said Belle.

"Boy there sure are a lot of stairs here!" remarked Chip before he continued counting. "One thousand seven, one thousand eight, one thousand nine."

"It's the Jade Palace and Dana's apartment all over again." grumbled Donald.

"At least it's good exercise." shrugged Mickey.

Down below at the bottom of the stairs Fife began to follow the group.

"Say Your Maj-I mean Mickey?" asked Goofy, while correcting himself from calling Mickey by his royal title.

"Yes Goofy?" asked Mickey.

"How do you know the Beast?" the anthropomorphic dog asked. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Donald also shared Goofy's curiosity.

Mickey was a bit surprised by Goofy's question, but decided to answer it. "Well, it was last year. When You, Donald, and Sora were here." he admitted.

"Wait, you were here?" asked Sora, shocked.

"How and why were you here?" asked Kairi.

Riku smirked. "I think I know 'why.'" he quipped.

Mickey nodded. "Yep. After Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy's year-long slumber at Castle Oblivion, Riku had asked me to keep an eye on you guys during your adventure to stop Xemnas' plans. I used my Star-Shard to travel to the worlds you traveled to to keep an eye on ya in case ya needed help. I usually stuck to the side, but jumped in whenever you fellas were in a jam. Like the time in Twilight Town, though I was going to give you that money and stone anyway. Other times included when you three helped Mulan beat Shan-Yu, when Sora and Auron fought Cerebus in the Underworld, and when the three of you helped Phil, Megera, and Pegasus beat the Hydra in Olympus Colesium. In this world, when you three were helping Beast fight Xaldin, you were all knocked unconcious as his spears became to mush for you to handle. So I quickly stepped in and fought to keep that Nobody at bay. When he was, I casted cure on you all. But While the three of you went back to fighting Xaldin, Beast saw me and demanded who I was. So I explained what was going on, and how I knew the three of you as the ones who helped him in Hollow Bastion, and he was ok with it. Then, I left to the side when Beast rejoined you." he explained.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi stared at Mickey in surprise. Then they all smiled.

"Wow Mickey, we had no idea." remarked Goofy.

"Yeah, thank you so much." smiled Donald.

"You're the best!" praised Sora.

Mickey blushed and smiled bashfully. "Aw shucks, thanks fellas."

Just then, they heard a door open. The six friends looked up to see Belle open a door to the attic.

"Looks like we've arrived." said Kairi.

Nodding, the boys followed Kairi up the stairs behind Belle, Lumière, and Chip.

* * *

The group of nine entered the attic and began walking around. It was filled with boxes, crates, and chests, some covered with sheets and were all covered in spiderwebs.

"Gawrsh, this place gives me the creeps." muttered Goofy, worriedly.

"Same here." said a concerned Donald.

"Do not fret monsiours, zere be no monsters zhere." assured Lumière.

"Hello? Hello?" called Belle.

"Do not be afraid mis ami, it is I, Lumière, who has come to pay you a little visit." Lumière called out.

"Who's he talking to?" Sora asked out loud.

"Askin' the wrong crowd Sora." said Riku.

Chip then stopped in his tracks as he heard a small creaking noise. Carefully, the little human-turned-teacup turned around slightly.

Behind him, what looked like a small woman appeared from inside an old trunk.

Frightened, Chip ran in front of Belle's legs. Luckily, the maiden had stopped walking.

"Lumière?" the lady asked as she popped her head out.

Everyone turned around to the voice.

"Angelique." Lumière said with a smile.

Angelique smiled happily as she hopped out of the trunk. She appeared to be an absolutely beautiful ornament with a sparkling blue dress and halo. She had rosy cheeks and short golden straight hair.

To everyone's _(except __Lumière)_ surprise, as she flew towards the group, her halo glowing, she was followed by a bunch of Christmas ornaments. Simple balls, candy canes, and trees among them.

"Ah, Lumière, finally, I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever." she exclaimed happily.

"Ah, Angelique, mon amour, _(kisses her on the cheek)_ you eyes are still so lovely after all these years." complimented the candelabra, kissing her again.

Angelique giggled. "Lumière, please, you'll tarnish the halo."

Belle cleared her throat to get Lumière's attention.

"Oh yes, this is Belle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey, our guests." said Lumière, introducing evryone to Angelique.

"Pleased to meet you." greeted Belle.

"You look very pretty." complimented Kairi.

"Merci Madame Kairi." said Angelique with a smile. "Thank you."

"And this is Angelique. She is the castle decorator." said Lumière, properly introducing her to everyone else.

Angelique frowned. "You mean _was_ the castle decorator." she corrected. "I am not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was in charge the castle was full of light and beauty."

"Ah but cherie, that is why we have come. Gather round mes enfants, we are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!" chuckled Lumière excitedly.

As they talked, no one noticed Fife appear behind some boxes and crates. He stopped to view everyone in a gap between some boxes. He sighed contently as he smiled while looking at the scene.

"No! Stop!" protested Angelique.

"What is it cherie?" asked Lumière.

"Why do you raise my hopes?" she blurted out before correcting herself. "I mean, um, their hopes. Only to have them dashed? Well, no more."

All the Ornaments turned away in disappointment

"But it's Christmas eve, without you, we'll never get the castle decorated in time." countered Belle.

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get." said Goofy in agreement.

"You can help us make this the best Christmas ever!" said Sora.

Angelique scoffed. "Ha! Christmas! I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again."

As she talked, Kairi whispered to her friends. _"You know, her voice sounds just like Rita's from _Animaniacs_."_ she pointed out.

"_Yeah."_ nodded Sora. _"And her accent sounds very similar to Fifi La Fume's from_Tiny Toon Adventures_."_

Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy took that into consideration and nodded in agreement.

"But this is to be the greatest celebration ever! We can not do it without you." pleaded Lumière.

"But of course you can not." said Angelique. "Christmas takes planning and organization. No! No! I won't do it! It won't change anything!"

"I believe it will." said Belle, hopefully.

_(As Long As There's Christmas__ from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas plays)_

**Belle:** _There is more to this time of year_

The ornaments gather around once again.

_Than sleigh bells and holly__  
__Mistletoe and snow__  
__Those things come and go__  
__Much deeper than snow__  
__Stronger than the strongest love we'll know__  
__We'll ever know_

Belle then open's up the window. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Angelique briefly block their eyes from the sunbeams. Then, a swirl of snow enetrs in and lifts some of the ornaments off the ground. Fife continues to watch as everyone made their way downstairs.

_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe__  
__That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive__  
__As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine__  
__A star shines above us__  
__Lighting your__  
__Way and mine_

They soon exited the stairway, briefly avoiding Beast as he walked by.

Cogsworth then comes up some more stairs with a tray filled with wine glasses.

**Cogsworth:** _Just as long as there's Christmas__  
__There'll be Christmas pud__  
__Tons of turkey..._

Mrs. Potts then comes out from the kitchen.

**Mrs. Potts:** _And cranberry sauce__  
__And mince pies if we're good _

Lumière is then seen in front of a fireplace as two axes stack logs on top of more.

**Lumière:** _Loads of logs on the fire_

Sora and Kairi are seen moving some presents around.

**Sora and Kairi:** _Lots of gifts on the tree__  
__All wrapped up in red ribbons..._

Some ornaments tie Angelique up in a red ribbon, much to her unamusement.

Chip then peeps out from a green present box.

Chip: _Wonder if there's one for me_

Cogsworth comes out from under a red rug that had been unintentionally set on top of him, but still smiled.

**Cogsworth:** _We're due for a party__  
__Where on earth do we start?_

Fifi the featherduster is seen on top of a service cart.

**Fifi:** _I may wear my tiara__  
__You bought me in Monmartre_

Cogsworth is seen directing some fancy spoons from their trunk.

**Cogsworth:** _All the silver will sparkle_

Mrs. Potts hops down from a china cupboard as china plates fly out.

**Mrs. Potts:** _And the china will gleam_

The plates and spoons set themselves up on a table.

**Lumière:** _And we'll all be as shiny  
__As a brand-new centime_

Chip is then seen hoisted on a reef.

**Chip:** _After dinner we'll play games_

Mrs. Potts appears behind a gingerbread house.

**Mrs. Potts:** _Till the morning, right through_

Lumière reveals himself through some red flowers as they, some plates, and presents circle around him.

**Lumière:** _Then we'll meet in the garden  
__This is what we shall do_

Some stockings hang themselves over the fireplace.

**Chip:** _We will build us a snowman__  
__That will reach to the sky_

**Belle:** _It will stay up until July_

Soon, Belle, Sora and Co, the servants, and the ornaments were all hard at work, decorating the castle. Angelique just watched until she was hoisted up by some more red ribbons.

"What are you doing? Ztop, ztop ztop!" she demanded. "Put me down! Put me down! Ugh, zhis ez ridiculous!"

She noticed Sora and Co. help decorate a makeshift Christmas tree,made up of plates, bowls, silverware, ornaments, and lights. "Everyone knows ze lights go on first." she scoffed.

The ribbons then flew her up to the top of the "tree." "I do not vant to go all ze way up zere, on ze top." Angelique protested.

**Belle and Kairi:** _As long as there's Christmas I truly believe__  
__That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

The ornaments then bounce themselves onto the makeshift tree to decorate it. Angelique was set down upon it, scowling.

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy:** _As long as our guiding star shines above_

**Belle:** _As long as there's Christmas__  
__We'll all be just fine_

**Belle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy:** _There'll always be Christmas_

**Belle:** _So there always will be a time__  
__When the world is filled with peace and warmth_

_(As Long As There's Christmas from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas ends)_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, and Chip looked at all their, um, "work" so far.

"So far, a good start." said Mickey.

"We're going to have the greatest Christmas ever!" Chip cheered excitedly.

"Oh, I hope so Chip." sighed Belle.

"We all do." nodded Kairi.

Suddenly, there was a loud **_CRASH_** as the huge "ornament tree" fell down and the ornaments begin to scurry about to get to work.

"Ok..." muttered Sora in surprise. The rest of the world-travelers shared his surprised looks, as did Belle.

Lumière began to direct the ornaments from on top of the pile.

"You, on the left, you on the right, follow me. There is decorating to be done!" he called.

"Yes, yes, but keep in mind. The master mustn't find out!" reminded Cogsworth.

As everyone went their separate ways, none noticed Fife had listened in on the whole thing.

"Ohhhhhh Yes!" he exclaimed as he rushed off to tell Forte.

Little did Fife know that telling Forte would cause even more problems than there already were.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Christmas

When the news of what was going on in the castle reached Beast, he was not happy at all in the slightest.

"Christmas!?" he exclaimed. "She's planning Christmas?"

"Yes, awful isn't it?" muttered Forte.

Beast growled. "Perhaps she and those travelers don't know how I feel about Christmas."

Forte smirked. "Oh, but they do know. They just doesn't care... like I do. She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle, and getting your own friends involved... and you know how much we despise Christmas."

Beast sighed as he sat in his chair in front of the fireplace. "The day my life ended..." he sighed as he began to remember . (1)

"But we have come so far since then..." said Forte. "...we have risen above the tragedy."

Beast's expression turned angry. "Where is she?" he demanded

Forte smirked again. "I believe she's gone to the boiler room with some of those world-travelers... or so a little birdie told me."

Beast growled as he immediately left the room.

"He-he. Tweet, tweet, tweet." chuckled Fife from behind the pipe organ.

"Fife, would you mind leaving for now?" asked Forte. "I need to practice."

"Oh of course!" nodded Fife as he quickly scurried away.

No sooner had Fife left, Luxord teleported into the room.

"How goes the plan?" the gambler Nobody asked.

Forte smiled evilly. "Everything's all under control Luxord. The master, the servants, and those pesky travelers don't suspect a thing."

Luxord smiled. "Excellent. Once we have the Keyblade wielders or both of the princesses of heart... either way, we all get what we want. For you, life as a pipe organ. For us, closer than ever to forging the χ-blade."

Forte raised an eyebrow. "But don't you need all 13 seekers of darkness? If I do recall, you're one member short. And your resevre member disappeared."

Luxord waved it off. "We will prevail. Maleficent and Magica De Spell are working as hard as they can on our new Number XIII. But progress is slow since the replica bodies we're using to harbor the hearts of Young Xehanort and Dark Riku are a bit... tacky. That's why Saïx went to Radiant Garden to steal some vessels."

"But don't Ansem, Xemnas, and Vanitas harbor vessels too?" asked Forte.

Luxord shook his head. "No. After Maleficent recruited Magica, they used the vast knowledge of their powers to bring Ansem and Xemnas back to life, and both the young and old versions of Xehanort used some special powers to bring Vanitas back."

Forte nodded. "I see. Anyways, carry on Luxord. I've got things under control here."

Luxord smirked. "Very well. But I'll stick around giving you an extra hand in case you need it."

And with that, Luxord teleported away.

* * *

_In the boiler room:_

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Belle arrived downstairs into the boiler room looking for something. The three world-travelers were accompanying Belle in case the Heartless tried to attack her. Luckily, none of the sort happened.

"So this is the boiler room." murmured Sora.

They looked around to see axes and other fireplace tools hard at work, chopping looks and putting them into the furnace.

"Dive!" shouted one axe as he chopped a log in half.

"Oh, excuse me." said Belle politely.

"All right you guys, now get back to work. The castle doesn't heat itself you know!" the axe told some more tools before turning to the party of four. "Oy. So, what can I do you for ladies and gentlemen?" he asked.

"We're looking for a log." said Goofy.

"All right. Logs we got." said Axe as he went over to a pile of logs, tossing out specific ones as he spoke their names. "We've got hard wood, soft wood, we got it all, birch, maple, pine, oak, oy!" he exclaimed as he hit something hard.

"You ok?" asked Donald.

"Concrete, my head, don't worry it'll pass." said Axe before turning to Belle. "So make up your mind already!"

"It is all right if I just browse." asked Belle.

"Suit yourself, take your time. Me I got work to do."

Sora then noticed something. "Uh, I think the boiler's overloading." he pointed out.

"Huh?" asked Axe as he and the other tools turned to face the boiler.

It let out a lot steam and looked like it was about to blow before it quickly cooled off.

Axe groaned and faced the other tools.

"Hey, what am I paying you for? Being boring? Do that on your own time. Get out of here!" he shouted.

"Some work crew." muttered Donald.

"Ya know, Axe kind of reminds me of Gyro." Goofy pointed out.

"Yes!" Belle exclaimed as she found what she was looking for.

"So what's so special about that log?" asked Sora.

"Well you see..."

But before Belle could continue, Beast suddenly burst through the doors. This made everyone jump.

"Oh, uh, hi Beast!" said Sora, waving sheepishly.

Beast growled as he approached Belle.

"What are you hiding?" he demanded.

Belle innocently shrugged. Beast then swooped and around and grabbed her log.

"It's a Yule log." Belle explained calmly.

"Huh?" asked Beats, examining it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy also shared his confusion.

"A Yule log. It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen and then everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish." explained Belle.

"Wishes are stupid." scoffed Beast. "You made a Christmas wish last year... is this what you wished for?!" he asked, roaring.

Donald and Goofy jumped and clinged onto each other in fright. Belle and Sora held their grounds.

"No..." sighed Belle. "...but I will keep wishing.. and when the log is burned on Christmas morning..."

"There will be no Christmas." interrupted Beast, firmly.

"But.." she began.

"NO!" Beast roared. "I am the master here!"

Sora glared at Beast. "That's not fair! Why should the rest of the people in this castle have to forget Christmas just because you don't like it?!"

"Yeah, Christmas is for everyone!" shouted Donald in agreement.

"And that's something you can't just forbid for everyone when it's _your_ problem, and _not_ theirs!" added Goofy.

"They're all right! How can you be so selfish?" asked Belle, furious.

Beast sighed heavily. "You can not possibly understand... you have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle to be a... a..."

"A _prisoner_?" Belle bitterly spat back. "The only one holding us prisoner here is _you_. Well, I'm not giving up."

With that Belle left the room.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked over at the silent Beast.

"I thought you changed for the better Beast." Sora said, disappointed. "Clearly, you still need to learn to think of others more than yourself."

"I made that mistake with my Uncle Scrooge, and that teared our family apart." added Donald. "Keep this up, you'll lose more than Belle, but maybe even _all_ your servants."

"Then you'll realize just how they feel when you only think of yourself and your problems, and not what they want and what problems they have have too." finished Goofy.

Without another word, Sora, Donald, and Goofy left the boiler room.

Beast watched them go before looking at the Yule Log again. He sighed heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her room, Belle sat on her bed, sighing heavily, wondering what she was going to do now. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to attend to other preparations around the castle.

Chip entered the room.

"Hiya Belle. You should see the ballroom. It's all decorated and pretty and there's garlands everywhere!" he said excitedly. "I think the master's gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas."

Belle sighed as she got up and out of her bed. "Well, he... he already knows."

"Really? Was he excited?" asked a hopeful Chip.

"Actually Chip, he's forbidden it." the Princess of Heart sighed.

"But I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas." Chip said sadly.

Belle paused as she heard what Chip said. Determination grew in her heart.

"You know Chip... he can't! We'll have Christmas with or without him." Belle said firmly.

"Hooray!" cheered Chip with a bright smile. "Can we get a tree now Belle? It's the only thing we're missing." he added.

"All right then. Let's go get a tree." Belle nodded. Then, she went over to a shelf to get the present she made for Beast. "First, shh..."

* * *

_Beast's room:_

In the West Wing, Belle quickly snuck into Beast's room with his gift. She went near the table with the magic rose on it.

Quickly and carefully, Belle set down the present near it.

Suddenly...

_"Psst.. Belle, the master. Hurry!"_ Chip whispered as Beast came into view.

Belle quickly his behind an open door as Chip hid to the side.

As Beast entered the room, the two quickly snuck out.

* * *

Downstairs in the hallway, Kairi and Riku were looking over a list while Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy helped with some more decorations. Cogsworth and Wardrobe watched them work.

"So you want it to be you, me, and Sora on the left while the Disney trio are on the right, or vice-versa?" asked Kairi.

"Let's do it vice-versa." suggested Riku.

Kairi nodded.

"Minute by minute, this castle keeps looking better." remarked Mickey as he moved some garland around.

"Yes indeed." nodded Cogsworth. "Now, all we need is the tree and we're good to go."

"Well you're in luck." came a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Belle, Chip, and Sultan stroll up. Belle - who had spoken - held Axe over her shoulder.

"We're going to find a tree now."

"That's great Belle!" said Sora with a smile.

"And we're gonna make sure it's the most perfect tree for this Christmas celebration!" added Chip excitedly.

"I think you six should go with those four." suggested Wardrobe. "If there are Heartless roaming about, Belle being a Princess of Heart, then she'll need protection.

"Is that ok with you Belle?" asked Donald.

"Of course, the more the merrier." she replied with a smile.

"I'll get our coats." said Sora.

"I'll come with." said Riku.

With that, Sora and Riku ran up to the West Wing to get theirs and their friends' cloaks.

As everyone else decided to have a small chat while they waited, no one saw Luxord hiding in the shadows of the East Wing. He had heard everything. Smirking, he teleported away.

* * *

_Outside..._

After putting on the cloaks, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy joined Belle, Chip, Sultan, and Axe in looking for a good Christmas tree.

They soon came across a small, thin one that only had seven stick-thin branches on it.

"What about this one?" asked Belle.

Chip examined the tree. "Umm...naah.. too skinny." he replied, shaking his head. "Come on." he called as he hopped away.

"He's right." said Donald. "One small ornament can make it topple over."

Riku sighed. "We're in for a long Christmas Eve." he muttered.

"Oh lighten up Riku." giggled Kairi as they all continued walking.

* * *

Back in Beast's bedroom, said cured prince was watching them all through a window. Lumière entered the room and looked at what Beast was looking at. He smirked playfully.

"Oh la la." he chuckled.

"Lumière..." Beast sighed.

"She ez beautiful, no?" the candelabra asked.

"Yes and I'm hideous." muttered Beast.

_"Not to mention ill-tempered."_ Lumière muttered under his breath.

Then, Beast noticed Belle's gift on the table next to the rose. He picked it up and examined it. "What? What is _that_?" he asked.

"Oh, it looks like a Christmas present." commented Lumière.

Beast growled as he put the present back on the table and stormed towards the balcony.

Lumière examined the present and found a name-tag on it. "Oh ho ho. It's for you master, it's from... a girl!" he exclaimed.

Beast popped his head out from the side. "Mrs. Potts? Kairi? Wardrobe?" he asked.

Lumière shook his head. "No, from Belle." he replied.

Beast was surprised. He walked over to the gift and began to try and open it.

"Ah, ah, master you can't open it!" said Lumière, stopping him.

"Well, why not?!" asked Beast indignantly. "It's for me isn't it?!"

"Because it's not yet Christmas." the human-turned-candelabra explained.

Beast growled and scoffed in irritation.

Lumière sighed. "Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas, but when a woman gives a man a gift, she ez saying 'I care for you.'" he explained.

Beast gasped slightly. "...But I don't have a gift for her."

"It ez not too late." Lumière said with a smile.

Beast sighed as he rolled his paw down his face, thinking. "Well, I guess I could get her a little somethin'."

* * *

Beast rushed into Forte's room, as said human-turned-organ was playing his music.

"Forte! Stop the noise!" Beast bellowed.

"Noise? Noise?! This is my masterpiece!" protested Forte, annoyed.

Beast growled at the protest.

"Master..." Forte added, calmly.

"I want you to compose a song." said Beast as he looked out the window to Belle, Chip, Sultan, Axe, and the six world-travelers. "It's a present... for Belle."

"Belle?" Forte asked, shocked.

"And make it happy!" Beast added as he left the room.

"Oh, but happiness is so... depressing!" said Forte. But he went unnoticed as Beast shut the door. "What's next? Love songs? Wedding marches?" he asked to no one in particular.

Then Fife entered the room again as he peered out through the window to the group outside.

"...It's all that girl's fault." Forte growled to himself.

If Fife had been paying attention, he would've noticed a dark aura appear around Forte.

* * *

_Outside..._

"What about this one?" aked Belle as they came to another thin tree, much taller.

"Umm... too wiggly." said Chip, shaking his head.

"Too... wiggly?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

_Forte's room:_

"Fife! Pay attention. I need you to pace when I think." demanded Forte.

Fife immediately did so as Forte talked.

"The girl and those world-travelers are evil I tell you. They hold him from my grasp. They fills his head with dreams of love and hope and Christmas." Forte growled. "...especially that Belle.

"Well, whatcha gonna do? Ya can't stop Christmas!" shrugged Fife.

"No, but I can stop those seven." said Forte with a dark smirk.

* * *

_Back outside..._

"Chip, this is the last one." said Belle as they all approached another thin tree.

"That's not it! That's just a weed wishin' it was a tree." scoffed Chip.

Sultan barked in agreement.

"Chip, we looked at every tree on the grounds." said Belle.

"But there's more this way than that." countered Chip.

"It will have to do." sighed Belle as she got ready with Axe.

"Remember, Christmas isn't about the tree." reminded Mickey.

Belle then pounded Axe into the tree, making him groan in pain.

"Oy, aye gavult. What a headache I have." he groaned.

Sora, Belle, and Co. winced.

"Gawrsh, are you ok?" asked Goofy.

"Never better." mumbled Axe.

"I'm sorry. I'll get a saw." said Belle.

"No, that's fine. I don't want I should put you out." assured Axe.

"Oh, alright." shrugged Belle.

Belle pulled back to take another swing.

"You have some oil?" asked Axe, making Belle pause in her swing. "I just though... a little massage.. but if it's not, it's no. What are you waiting for, go ahead knock yourself out. You never get headaches I guess. Lucky you."

"One of us can get a saw." Kairi offered.

"Who wants a saw?" scoffed Axe. "Go ahead with the whacking and the hitting, who's stopping you?"

Then out of nowhere, beautiful music began to play.

"Shhhh." Belle told Axe. "Oh, it's beautiful." she exclaimed happily.

"So peaceful." added Kairi.

"It feels so... magical!" Goofy exclaimed softly.

They group all looked up to the castle.

* * *

Forte is then shown playing the music.

"And now.. for a little Fife." he said.

Fife smiled as he tried to play... but made a steaming squeal instead.

* * *

Back outside, Sultan heard this and ran after the noise.

"Sultan, wait!" called Belle as she set Axe under the tree and ran after the dog-turned-footstool.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Chip followed.

"Come back!" called Kairi.

"Heal boy!" called Mickey.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just sit here." said Axe, leaning up again the tree. "Snow is fine." Then, some snow fell on top of him. "Maybe a little wet, but who's complaining." he added.

* * *

Forte smiled as he could hear Sultan's barking and the calls of Belle, Chip, Sora, and Co. for him to slow down.

"Yes, my dear. Come to me. You and your friends." Forte snickered.

* * *

The group of eight then entered the castle, looking for Sultan.

"Come here, Boy. Come here." said Belle.

"Here little feller!" called Goofy.

* * *

Sultan then entered Forte's room at the sound of the music. His entrance frightened Fife.

"Aaah, good doggie, nice doggie!" he cried.

"Sultan?" called Belle as she entered the room, holding Chip in her hand as the world-travelers followed. "Hello? Hello?"" she called.

"Gawrsh, this room is kinda... spooky." said Goofy nervously.

"Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad." assured Mickey. But the mouse king was feeling a bit nervous himself as they entered.

"Yeah, it might be better when the lights are on." Sora chuckled nervously.

"M-m-maybe there's nobody here. M-m-maybe we should go." stuttered Chip.

Then, they all heard Sultan barking. They all looked over to see him barking at something on a chair.

"What's the matter Sultan?" asked Belle.

They all walked over to him and saw that he was barking at a scared Fife.

"Aaaah!" the piccolo screamed as he held himself.

Goofy immediately recognized him. "Hey, you're that piccolo from yesterday! A-hyuck!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Belle." greeted Belle. "And these are some of my friends." she added, gesturing over to the group.

"I'm Sora." said Sora. "This is Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy."

As he said their names, they greeted him with smiles and waves.

"And you are?" asked Belle.

"Fife." the piccolo replied meekly.

Sultan growled at Fife, much to his fright.

"Down boy, down." said Belle.

Sultan obeyed and scurried to the side.

"We heard the most beautiful music. Was it you?" asked Belle.

Fife giggled. "Me? You thought that was me? He asked, blushing bright red as he squeaked a little.

"Aww." Kairi, Goofy, and Mickey cooed as they thought Fife's reaction and face was adorable.

"Mademoiselle, please." came a voice.

The whole group turned towards the sound, which revealed to be Forte.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but stare at the massive pipe-organ in front of them. Immediately, Riku and Donald couldn't help but suspect something not quite right with him.

"I am maestro Forte, court composer and your most humble servant." said Forte.

"Pleased to meet you Monsieur Forte. I'm Belle." said Belle.

"I'm Sora." said Sora.

"Riku." added Riku.

"My name's Kairi." added Kairi.

"Donald." added Donald.

"I'm Goofy." added Goofy.

"And my name's Mickey." concluded Mickey.

"Yes, the entire castle is talking about you child." nodded Forte. "As well as the three world-travelers, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the ones that saved our home. Plus, their three new friends Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey. They say you are planning a Christmas Gala. _Marvelous_ idea. The very thing to shatter the master's dark and gloomy past."

Riku and Donald became more suspicious now. In fact, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and even Goofy became suspicious.

"But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts?" asked Forte.

"Yep." nodded Chip.

"Food?" asked Forte.

"Done." replied Goofy.

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?" asked Forte.

"Check, check, and check." replied Sora, making Kairi giggle.

"Spangles and 'fandangles?' The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?" Forte asked.

"Yup, we got 'em all." nodded Chip.

"The tree?" asked Forte.

Chip frowned. "See guys, I told ya."

"Well, we found one." said Belle.

"Sort of." added Donald.

"It was on the piddlin side of punny." added Chip.

Forte laughed, which made the six world-travelers now completely suspicious. "But did you look in the Black forest?" he asked. "There you will find a tree better than any you can dream of."

Fife couldn't help but look at the Black Forest nervously.

However, Chip's face brightened up. "Better? We gotta go guys! We gotta!" he exclaimed.

"Chip, we can't. I promised your master I wouldn't leave the castle grounds. I gave my word." protested Belle.

"Plus, we don't know what's out there." added Riku.

Forte smirked. "Cheer up son, there is a profound lesson to be learned here: Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

"You're twisting what I say." said Belle, a bit suspiciously.

"Not at all. I agree with you. Look after yourself. Let the master do the same." said Forte. "Never mind that the tree was always his favorite part of Christmas." he added.

"Please guys, please?" begged Chip.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Belle looked at one another before looking out the window at the black forest. They then looked at each other again.

"It looks dangerous." said Belle concerned.

"And spooky." added Goofy, nervously.

"Mademoiselle, you are in more danger in this very room. I assure you." said Forte with a smirk.

Before Sora or any of his friends could comment on that last statement, Belle said somehting that shocked them all, even Fife _(except Chip and Forte)_.

"All right." she sighed.

"Yes!" cheered Chip.

"Belle, are you sure?" asked Sora.

"We'll take Philipe. And you guys can take you;re glider-things. If we hurry we can be back by nightfall." said Belle.

"Well... I guess we could play your bodyguards." Kairi half-joked.

"You mean you're going with her?" asked Riku.

"Well, it is Christmas." shrugged Kairi.

"And Christmas is about helping others too." added Sora.

"Plus, we have magical weapons." added Mickey.

Riku sighed. "Alright. I'll come too."

"If you're all in, them I'm in!" said Goofy with determination.

"Thanks Goofy!" smiled Sora.

Donald, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. "I don;t know about this guys..." he muttered sacredly.

Riku smiled. "Don't worry Donald, we'll all stick with each other." he assured the mage.

Sora nodded. "Yeah! If we can face ghosts and monsters and become friends with vampires, skeletons, enchanted objects, and a Beast, then we can handle a spooky forest!" he added.

"All for one and one for all!" reminded Goofy with a smile.

Donald sighed. "Oohhhh, okay. I'm in too." he said with a small smile.

"Hurray!" Chip cheered again.

"Au revior Monsieur Forte." said Belle as the group headed for the door. "You'll keep our secret won't you?"

Forte smirked. "Of course Mademoiselle, the master will remain completely in the dark." he lied.

"Au revior Fife." Belle called as she and the others went through the exit.

"Bye Fife!" Sora called.

"Au revior! Bye!" called Fife with a smile as he waved.

"Fife! I want you to follow them. Make sure that they don't. Come. Back!" ordered Forte.

Fife was surprised. "Oh but Maestro, they're so nice." he protested.

"When you are finished fauning Fife perhaps you can recommend someone else to play your solo." said Forte with a dark smile.

"No!" Fife shouted. "I'm going, I'm going."

He then left the room.

Forte smirked just as Luxord teleported in.

"Now it's your turn for some run." Forte said with a smile.

Luxord smirked darkly. "Thank you Forte. I look forward to it." the gambling Nobody replied.

_To be continued..._

* * *

****(1)_ I'm saving the flashback scene for later in the story._****

**_**Rate and review, and let me know what you think!**_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Forest

Later, Beast was in his room, tidying up and humming to himself.

He was dressing up in his fancy attire: his hair tied back with a blue bow, a blue and yellow jacket, an orange vest, and black pants.

He tore off a window curtain and placed it on a small table to make it look like a dinner table for two.

"Cogsworth!" he called, dusting off the table.

_"Oh yes, coming, coming."_ came the clock's voice.

"Cogsworth!" Beast called again, a little louder as he moved some chairs into position.

"Running, running. Almost there." came Cogsworth's voice again.

Soon, the clock arrived. "You bellowed sir?" he asked.

"Find Belle. I..uh..well..um... She has to hear a song." ordered Beast.

"Yes, sir. Right away sir. Uh yes. Splendid. Yes, Splendid. Right away sir." said Cogsworth, clapping his hands. He then left the room.

* * *

Cogsworth was soon in the hallway, looking for Belle. "Belle. Belle?" he called. "Where is she? Belle?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main room, Lumière was instructing some kitchen appliances in carefully lowering the chandelier.

"Careful, Careful." he instructed.

Then, one appliance cranked the lever to quickly.

"Too fast!" Lumière shouted.

The sudden speed caused the chandelier to fall.

"Get out of ze way. Stop!" cried Lumière.

Luckily, it stopped falling just as the tip touched the table.

Angelique, who had been watching on top of the table scoffed. "Huh! Amateurs."

"At least they're trying." Wardrobe pointed out.

Just then, Cogsworth entered the room.

"Belle?" he called before a suddenly got caught in the wreath, but still addressed his fellow servants. "Excuse me, hello? Has anyone seen Belle? I can't find her anywhere and the Master is demanding to see her now. He's got a song he wants her to hear."

"C'est magnifique!" Lumière beamed as he spun the chandelier around to light up the candles.

"Last I saw of her, she was going with Chip to look for a Christmas tree." Mrs. Potts.

"And Sora and his friends went to accompany her in case of any Heartless attacks." added Wardrobe.

"Right, we must conduct a search of the ground." said Cogsworth walked to the edge of the stairs, the wreath still stuck around his head. "Lumiere you're with me."

_"Cogsworth, I'm waiting!"_ came Beast's impatient call.

"Oh dear, very good, very good. I'm almost there!" Cogsworth called back to Beast. He scurried down the stairs. "Mrs. Potts, stall the master. Wardrobe, Angelique, help with the remaining preparations. Lumière..." as he turned to the candelabra, he saw that he had already left. "Lumière, wait I'm leading. Me first, you second." he called as he stepped out of the wreath and chased after his friend.

* * *

_Outside..._

"Belle? Belle?" called Lumière. "Where is she?"

"Belle? Belle?" called Cogsworth.

"Belle, where are you?" Lumière called again.

"Lumière, wait!" Cogsworth called to him this time.

Then, the two skidded to a stop as they looked back and noticed two different tracks in the snow. One looked like horse hoof-prints, while the other appeared to be snow tread-marks from a vehicle or anything else with wheels.

Lumière and Cogsworth looked at the tracks and saw where they were heading.

"The Black Forest!" Lumière exclaimed. "Come on, hurry now!"

"Oh no! This is catastrophic!" gasped Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth, Quit dawdling." Lumière called as they headed for the exit.

"I'm not dawdling. I'm waddling." the clock argued back.

"Well, don't waddle then. We're in a hurry you lazy old clock." said the candelabra.

* * *

_In the Beast's room_

Beast was still waiting impatiently for Belle as he sat down at the table. "Why am I still waiting?" he groaned. "Mrs. Potts!" he shouted.

As if on came Mrs. Potts came rushing in on a cart. "Coming sir, coming!" she called.

The cart whizzed around Beast before coming to an abrupt stop. "Such a brisk day. You look positively chilled to the bone!" she commented, trying to stall.

"Where's Belle?" asked Beast.

"How about a nice pot of tea sir?" Mrs. Potts asked, changing the subject. "Just a spot."

Grumbling, Beast took a cup full of tea.

"Forte! Play Belle's song." Beast called to the pipe organ.

* * *

In his room, Forte, reluctantly, began to play.

_(Deck the Halls begins playing) _

_"You're not singing!"_ called Beast.

Forte: (dejected) _Deck the halls with boughs of Holly. Fa la la la la la._

_"Louder!"_ demanded the master.

Forte:_'Tis the season to be jolly._

* * *

As Forte continued to sing, Mrs. Potts continued to stall.

"A bit more tea sir? Good for the heart you know." she offered.

"No. Thank you." replied Beast.

"Just a spot." she begged.

"No more." replied Beast.

"But there's always room for tea, love." Mrs. Potts pleaded.

"I said no more!" Beast shouted.

"Dearie me!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed softy.

Beast was now suspicious. "Mrs. Potts, are you trying to distract me?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Goodness no sir." she lied. She then looked to the window before saying quickly, "Heavens, is that a yellow-bellied double-breasted sapsucker? Rare this time of year."

Beast fumed angrily.

"Enough! Where's Cogsworth? Where's Belle?" he demanded, furiously.

"Belle? We can't find her sir." Mrs. Potts admitted in defeat.

"What?! Leave me!" Beast roared as he knocked over the table and stormed into Forte's room.

He grabbed the magic mirror.

"Show me the girl!" he demanded.

The mirror's image showed Belle with the carriage and Philipe out in the snow. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood on the left side while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were on the right.

As Beast looked at the image, he suddenly believed that Belle was running away, and Sora and Co. were helping her escape, even though that _wasn't_ the case.

"I will bring her back!" he shouted.

"NO!" Forte shouted suddenly.

Beast looked up at him in slight surprise.

"Um, She's abandoned you!" lied Forte in a quick tone. "Listen to your old friend won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Lead you astray? No! But the girl.."

_(Don't Fall in Love from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas plays)_

Suddenly, a dark magical green aura covered the room from the pipe-organ. From this point on, the magical music noted form what Forte is saying/singing.

**Forte: **_The quickest way to break your heart  
Make you depressed and ill  
Is to get tangled up inside  
The side effects could kill_

_All passion is a waste of time  
A deadly game pour vous  
I am your friend, your cher ami  
I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you must love someone, may I suggest  
You love yourself!  
Just think it through  
You'll never leave, and you will find  
You'll get more rest  
You'll always feel as good as new_

_Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend  
You must be strong, you mustn't bend_

_Don't talk for hours  
Don't send flowers  
Don't write poems  
Don't sing songs and dance  
Beneath the stars  
That shine above  
Don't fall in love!_

"Oh, don't do it!" he spoke, chuckling.

**Forte:**_ As soon as your heart rules your head  
Your life is not your own  
It's hell when someone's always there  
It's bliss to be alone_

_And love of any kind is bad  
A dog, a child, a cat  
They take up so much precious time  
Now, where's the sense in that?_

_Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame  
If you're turned on, then just turn off  
Emotions are a thing all great men overcame  
Please, don't make this catastroph[e]_

_Don't get attached to anyone or anything  
There's nothing worse than things that cling  
You'll go to pot  
You'll turn to drink  
You'll never rest  
You'll end up mad, and  
Looking like some  
Poor tormented dove  
Don't fall in love_

_Don't-fall-in love!_

Furious, Beast put on his cape and left the room.

_(Don't Fall in Love from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas ends)_

* * *

Back in the main room, Angelique was looking over everything on the dining table.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can not make bells with holly." she sighed, pulling off some holly. "Still I have to admit... not bad for amateurs." she admitted.

Suddenly, Beast stormed down the stairs, growling as he entered the room. He knocked over the table and ruined all the decorations.

Angelique emerged from the pile, unscathed. "I knew this was hopeless." she sighed.

* * *

_The Black Forest:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Belle were out in the sleigh with Chip, Axe, and Philipe. The six decided to put up their hoods so their heads and faces could be a little more warmer. The snow was falling hard and the wolves were howling. Without any of them knowing, Fife was hanging on to the back of the sleigh.

The atmosphere of the forest made the leaf-less trees look very disturbing and scary. The howling wind wasn't helping either.

"This place is even spookier than Forte's room." muttered Goofy, sacredly.

"I'd say we should brandish our weapons just in case we're attacked any moment now." suggested Donald.

"Might as well." shrugged Mickey. He then summoned Star Seeker.

Nodding, Sora summoned Divine Rose, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield.

"Any sign of a good tree yet Chip?" asked Kairi.

"There! That's it! That's it!" Chip suddenly exclaimed.

There, standing alone on a hill surrounded by ice, was a tall, large pine tree. The moonlight glistened on it

"Oh, Chip it's perfect!' Belle exclaimed happily.

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Mickey, and Philipe gingerly crossed the ice to the tree.

* * *

Not to far behind, Lumière and Cogsworth climbed their way up a snowy hill.

"Do you see them?" asked Cogsworth.

"Not yet." replied Lumière. "Now come along, hurry!"

Cogsworth stopped walking, tired.

"You go on. I'll never make it. Save yourself." he groaned.

Lumière rolled his eyes. "It will be summer before we reach them." he muttered to the clock.

He then pushed Cogsworth into the snow.

"What th..?" exclaimed the clock.

"Hold on!" exclaimed the candelabra.

With that said, Lumière hopped on top of Cogsworth and starting riding him down the hills like a sled.

"Whoa! Oh dear!" Cogsworth exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Allez, Allez, faster faster!" cheered Lumière. "I think we've finally found a use for you." he teased. "Clock boarding. No snow clocking. Whatever! Allez!"

The two then rode off an edge and fell down a long drop.

"WHOOOOOAAA!" they both exclaimed as they landed in the snow.

* * *

During that time, Belle, Chip, and the six world-travelers approached the tree, Belle carrying Axe over her shoulder.

"It's the best tree ever!" Chip exclaimed excitedly.

"Chip you're right." Belle said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah!" cheered Axe.

"Yeah, it'll make a great Christmas tree!" said Donald in agreement.

"Well then we'd better chop it down and get back to the castle. It's getting very stormy." said Mickey.

"Right." nodded Belle.

Belle then began to use Axe to chop down the tree.

"Oy! Oy! Again, with the chopping." he groaned.

Back on the sleigh, Fife watched on with worry. "Oh, I've got to do something. Forte's counting on me!" he cried. HE quickly hopped onto the sleigh.

Soon, Belle had finally chopped the tree all the way.

"Timber!" Sora, Goofy, and Chip shouted.

Quickly, but quickly, everyone got out of the way as the tree fell and landed in the snow.

Sora and Riku then tied the tree to the sleigh with some rope.

"We're ready!" called Riku.

"Take it away Philipe." Belle called to the horse.

Philipe neighed in response as he began to pull away. Belle and Chip hopped on while Sora and Co. followed to the sides once again.

At the same time, Fife was trying to separate Philipe from the sleigh, but as the horse began to move, Fife was jolted back against the sleigh and fell into the snow. As he he got up, he noticed everyone getting farther away.

"Oh no!" cried Fife.

Quickly thinking, Fife raced up to one of the sleigh legs and tried to hold the sleigh back, but as it stopped before the icy lake with a jolt, he was sent flying off it.

Fife screamed as he was bounced up and down and, surprisingly, landed straight up on the ice.

"Fife?" Belle asked in shock.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Chip looked in Belle's direction and were shocked and puzzled too at the sight of the stowaway.

"Say, then did he get out here?" asked Goofy, confused.

"Uh, Hi Belle. Hi Sora. Hi everyone. Nice tree." Fife greeted, sheepishly.

"What are you doing way out here?" asked Belle.

"Ah, nothing." lied Fife. "I just was uh... walking! I mean I love the bitter cold. I mean, uh..."

He suddenly whistled loudly. This started Philipe, who screamed and jolted in fright. He then smashed his hooves against the ice, cracking it, making him fall, dragging the slay with him.

"Philipe!" Sora and the world-travelers screamed in horror.

"Oh no!" cried Belle.

The ice suddenly cracked some more.

"Oh no, the ice is breaking!" cried Riku.

Soon, everyone was on separate pieces of ice. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were on one, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on another, Philipe by himself on one, and Belle, Chip, and the sleigh on another one. The tree was still attached to the sleigh, but was still on the snowy land. Fife was also on his own section of broken ice as he watched the scene in horror.

"We have to get to solid ground!" cried Mickey.

"Right!" cried Sora.

Chip, however, spotted that the rope attached between the tree and the sleigh was breaking.

"The tree guys! We're going to lose the tree!" he cried.

Suddenly, the rope snapped. This caused Chip to fly screaming into the water.

"CHIP!" everyone screamed in horror.

Quickly, Belle hopped from one ice piece to another, Axe in her grasp.

"Chip! Where is he?" she exclaimed in worry.

"There he is!" cried Donald, pointing to a section in the ice.

Everyone looked down to see Chip floating around under the ice shouting muffled, _"Help!"_'s.

"Hold on Chip!" shouted Sora.

Belle quickly used Axe to chop the ice. She then jumped into the freezing lake after Chip. But she missed him.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked on in worry and concern as their hearts beated rapidly for Belle, Chip, and Axe's safety. Fife, who had fallen in the water, swam over to the six and watched on with worry and guilt considering that he had caused this mess.

Belle then emerged from the water, ran across the ice, dropped Axe, and jumped back in.

Just then, the group of eight _(including Philipe)_ heard two familiar voices.

"BELLE!"

They all turned to the source of the noises which revealed themselves to be...

"Lumière! Cogsworth!" the six world-travelers shouted in surprise.

There, jumping from piece to piece, were indeed the human-turned-candelabra, and the human turned-clock.

_Underwater:_

Finally, Belle swam right towards Chip, and grabbed him.

_On the (broken) surface:_

"Hang on cherie! I will save you!" called Lumière.

"Oh dear!" cried Cogsworth in concern.

"Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no!" cried Fife.

Quickly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lumière, Cogsworth, Fife, and Axe ran across the ice to try and help Belle and Chip.

Fife spotted Belle under the ice and whistled loudly.

"Fife found them!" cried Goofy.

They all skidded to a stop as Axe quickly chopped the ice.

"Oy!" he exclaimed.

Belle emerged from beneath the ice, gasping for air as she set Chip down.

"Belle! Chip! Are you ok?!" Kairi asked in worry.

"We're... fine." panted Belle. She turned to the human-turned-teacup. "Oh Chip thank goodness you're safe."

"I wasn't scared." Chip said bravely.

Before anyone could reply, the tree suddenly came up beneath her and the rope wrapped around her leg, pulling her back under the water.

"Oh no! No!" Belle screamed.

"BELLE!" Sora shouted in alarm as he grabbed her hands. But the weight of the tree was pulling him down into the water too.

"SORA!" shouted Riku as he grabbed Sora's legs.

Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy grabbed onto each other as the Princess of Heart held onto Riku.

However, the wight of the tree was pulling them all down. And the slippery ice wasn't helping.

"Oh no!" screamed Mickey as they felt themselves moving.

"Someone help!" cried Donald in panic.

Suddenly, Riku, Kairi, and the Disney trio were all dragged, screaming into the cold water. But Goofy's long feet were able to hold onto the edge.

Quickly thinking, Lumière, Cogsworth, and Fife held onto Goofy's left foot with their arms while Chip tried with his teeth. But Goofy's foot slipped into the water as the four enchanted objects fell back onto the ice.

But when all hope seemed lost, out of nowhere, Beast arrived as he reached into the water, grabbed Goofy's legs, and, using all his strength, pulled him, Donald, Mickey, Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Belle out of the water, which also made the rope holding Belle snap, making it easier for the master to pull all seven of them out while the tree sunk to the bottom of the lake.

"Guys!" cried Chip.

After letting everyone go, Beast went over to the unconscious Belle and picked her up.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy coughed heavily.

"Heal..." wheezed Donald as he casted cure on himself and his fellow travelers.

Before anyone could cast a cure on Belle, they all looked to see an angry-looking Beast as he held Belle in his paws.

"Oh, Beast, thank you!" Sora exclaimed with a relieved smile. Riku, Kairi, and he Disney trio shared this expression as well.

Beast just growled at them. The six friends' faced fell as they knew why he was mad.

"Oh no! What have I done?" gasped Fife as he looked down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. "It's all my fault."

"We all share some blame, mon ami, for daring to hope for Christmas." sighed Lumière.

Before anyone could explain, in the snow appeared Heartless and Nobodies.

Among the Heartless were Gigas Shadows, Violet Waltzes, and Soldiers. And among the Nobodies were Dusks and Gamblers.

"Heartless and Nobodies!" exclaimed Kairi.

Sora turned to Beast. "Get Belle and the others to safety. We'll stop them!" he shouted.

Still angry with them, but nodding, Beast ran with Belle back to the castle, Lumière, Cogsworth, Chip, Axe, and Fife behind him.

The six world-travelers ran off the ice and into the snow as they brought out their weapons. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey summoned the same Keyblades from earlier.

_(Hydra Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Heartless and Nobodies._

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

Sora charged into battle, slaying several Heartless with Divine Rose. He quickly casted fire spells against some Nobodies as well. He then spun his Keyblade like a staff against some Gamblers. Two Violet Waltzes tried to attack from either side, but Sora leaped into the air for a brief second, and side-kicked both Heartless away. He then fired some Perlza spells against some Dusks.

Riku bashed Way to Dawn against several more Heartless and proceeded to attack some Dusks with some double punches and spin-kicks. He then casted several blizzard spells on three Gigas Shadows that came up from behind him.

Kairi charged full on against any Heartless or Nobody that came near her, slashing or stabbing at any chance she got. She then leaped into the air and spin-kicked a Gambler in the head before it could attack. She then casted fire spells at four Soldiers.

Mickey and Donald teamed up, combining spells against a group of soldiers. Donald then threw his king over his shoulder against one Heartless, the force being strong enough to destroy it. Mickey then casted several light spells on some Dusks that surrounded him. When some Violet Waltzes came up behind him, Donald saved his best friend by casting a lighting spell large enough to destroy all the Violet Waltzes.

Finally, Goofy spun his shield around against any Heartless that were near him. Some Nobodies tried to leap at him, but he was able to bash them away. Goofy then punched and kicked several Gamblers that tried to attack him. He then leaped into the air, and tossed his shield around like a Frisbee, destroying the remaining Nobodies in the process while his friends destroyed the rest of the Heartless.

_(Hydra Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

As soon as all the enemies were vanquished, Sora and Co. took a quick breather.

"Good work everyone." said Mickey. "Now let's head back to the castle."

"But what if Beast isn't happy to see us after what's happened?" asked Donald, nervously.

"Yeah, he must be very angry." added Goofy in agreement, a little scared himself.

Sora sighed. "I'll talk to him."

But to his and everyone else's surprise, Riku said, "No, I'll do it."

"Are you sure Riku?" asked Kairi.

Riku nodded. "Even if he won't listen, I'll make him. From one selfish individual to another." he explained.

"Riku, you're not selfish!" gasped Sora in protest.

"I meant _former_ selfish individual." corrected Riku. "Even with Ansem and Maleficent messing around with me as their puppet, I was still a villain, even against my will. But I learned my lesson and got my head straight thanks to you guys. Beast just needs a little talking to from someone who's been down a path he's going down himself. Someone to help him be a positive influence on him so he can be one to Belle and his servants."

Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stared at Riku in surprise for a few seconds, but smiled.

"Ok Riku. We trust you." said Sora.

"But we should probably check on Belle first." suggested Kairi.

"Right." nodded Riku.

The six friends then put up their hoods, and left for the castle. But as they did, they didn't see a hooded Luxord watch them from across the broken ice. He watched them go before vanishing away.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_**See ya soon!**_**


	5. Chapter 5: Bringing the House Down

Back in the castle, Belle sat in a dungeon as the moonlight glistened through the window. She looked sad, guilty, and depressed as she sat with her coat covering her for warmth.

Beast looked at her with an angry and betrayed look.

"You said you'd never leave." he seethed.

Belle kept her eyes clothes as she sadly responded, "I wasn't trying to leave... I just wanted to make you happy."

Beast didn't bother to take that response into consideration. "You broke your word and for that you will rot in this dungeon forever."

Beast then slammed the door shut.

Belle sighed sadly. "I should have known that you'd never be anything... but a Beast." she said to him quietly.

* * *

Back in the main room, sounds of clock tower bells rang throughout the castle. Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fife, and Wardrobe stood together, sighing heavily.

"Midnight. Merry Christmas Cogsworth." sighed Lumière.

"If only it were." the clock sighed.

Just then, the doors opened to reveal Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. They took off their cloaks and hung them on some coat racks nearby.

"Hey guys." greeted Sora.

"Hello you lot." sighed Mrs. Potts.

"You guys ok?" asked Fife.

The six nodded. "We took care of the Heartless and Nobodies with ease despite the cold." said Kairi.

"Good work." sighed Wardrobe.

"Gawrsh, is everything ok?" asked Goofy, concerned.

Lumière sighed. "We thought we would have a good Christmas this year, but alas, we were wrong. Ze master wasn't to happy about what Belle, uh, 'tried to do', so he locked her in a dungeon as punishment."

The six world-travelers were shocked.

"What?! That's not fair! Belle wasn't trying to escape!" protested Sora.

"We know that." sighed Cogsworth. "But the master refuses to listen."

This made Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy very cross.

"That does it!" shouted Donald. "Christmas has made him an even worse beast than he acts like! And it's not fair for others to share his suffering!"

"Sadly, the master refuses to see that as well." sighed Mrs. Potts.

Riku put on a serious look. "That won't stop me from talking to him."

This shocked the servants. "Are you sure you can do that?" asked Cogsworth, concerned.

Riku nodded. "I've been down a similar road before. I'll give it a try."

"But first, we should check on Belle." said Mickey.

Nodding, Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts led the way while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Chip, Fife, and Wardrobe followed, along with Angelique and the ornaments.

* * *

As soon as the group arrived at Belle's cell, Sora summoned Kingdom Key, and used it to open the door.

"Belle?" called Chip as everyone stepped inside.

"Hey Belle." greeted Kairi.

"Hello Cherie." said Lumière.

"There she is." said Mrs. Potts.

As soon as everyone stepped inside, Goofy closed the door.

"Merry Christmas." said Lumière.

"Doesn't look so special to me." sighed Chip.

"Oh Chip, everyone... I'm sorry. Nothings changed." Belle sighed sadly.

"We're really sorry Belle." sighed Sora. "We did all we could to make this a good Christmas... for all of you."

"We really appreciate the help Sora." said Mrs. Potts, gratefully.

"There's something I just don't get." said Kairi.

As everyone looked at her, Kairi explained, "Why in the world does Beast hate Christmas?"

The servants looked away, as if something was bothering them with that question asked.

"Do you guys know?" asked Riku.

"Oui, we do." said Lumière.

"But it's something that we really don't like to talk about." added Cogsworth.

Kairi though for a moment. "Hmm..." Then, she had an idea. "Maybe instead of telling us, we can show it."

This made Belle and the servants look at Kairi with confused looks. Sora, Riku, and the Disney trio were confused as well.

"What are you talking about Kairi?" asked Sora.

Kairi smiled as she said one simple word that answered it. "Naminé."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Mickey smiled as they now knew what Kairi was talking about. Belle and the servants remained confused.

"Naminé?" asked Chip.

"You're Nobody?" added Cogsworth in confusion.

During the whole Christmas-planning thing, Sora and his family told Belle and the servants about their adventures. Some of those stories mentioned Roxas and Naminé.

Kairi nodded. She pulled out her Gummiphone and turned it on.

"What ez zhat?" asked Angelique.

"It's a device from our world we use to communicate with each other." explained Mickey.

Kairi then keeled to Cogsworth's level. "Now think about _that_ day, the day Beast had his hatred for Christmas, and Naminé & this little thing will do the rest."

Cogsworth wasn't so sure. But at Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Belle, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Riku's encouraging looks, he sighed, nodded and began thinking of that day.

Kairi gently placed her hand on the human-turned-clock, and used her thumb on her other hand to press the Hologram Mode button.

Instantly, an image appeared. It showed the human versions of Beast and all his servants. The human version of Beast stood on his throne as the human versions of the servants gathered around him next to a Christmas tree.

Belle, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fife, Wardrobe, Angelique, and the ornaments gasped at the sight.

"Why, I remember that day!" exclaimed Mrs. Potts.

"That was Christmas day, ten years ago!" added Cogsworth in shock.

"Yeah, when we were all human!" added Fife in equal shock.

"Gawrsh, it that Beast as a human?" asked Goofy. He, Donald, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey were also in surprise at how everyone looked back then.

"Yes indeed." nodded Cogsworth. "Back then. He was called, Prince Adam."

"He looked so... young..." Belle exclaimed softly.

"_Bring me my presents!" demanded Adam._

_The human version of __Lumière stepped up with a present. __"Your highness please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation, I know I speak for everyone when.."_

"_Oh, just give it to me." interrupted Adam as he took the present out of a surprised __Lumière's hands._

"How rude!" Donald exclaimed.

"You can say that again." muttered Sora, nodding.

_Adam ripped open the wrapping paper with excitement. But to his annoyance, he pulled out a book._

"_A storybook? You call this a present?..." he asked. He then tossed it aside."I hope you have something better for me Forte." he called to his conductor._

_Everyone looked over to the human Forte._

"_Yes, sir. Um, of course master." he repleted._

_Forte sat to a pipe organ, and began playing a gloomy piece._

"_What's that?" demanded an unamused Adam._

"_Uh, a small piece in your honor sir." replied Forte._

"_Ugh, I hate it. Forte, that stuff is gloomy." sighed Adam._

"Even to his own best friend." muttered Riku.

"Boy, I'll say." nodded Donald in agreement.

_Just then, a knock was heard at the front door._

"_Who disturbs my Christmas?!" yelled Adam as he stood up._

Everyone watched as Adam opened the door to reveal an old beggar woman, holding a rose.

"Wait, why does that rose look familiar?" asked Kairi.

"_Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold." offered the hag._

_Adam merely looked at the hag and scoffed._

"_I don't need a rose. Go away, you wretched old hag." he muttered as he shut the doors._

_Suddenly, the some pink-colored magic appeared from the rose, and suddenly, she transformed into a beautiful enchantress._

"The enchantress!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped, remembering what Lumière, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts told them when they visited the castle for the first time.

"_You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within it." said the Enchantress._

_Magic suddenly swirled around Adam and his servants._

Everyone watched in shock as the servants were suddenly turned into the objects they were now.

"_Until you have one to love you as you are... you shall remain for ever... a beast..." concluded the Enchantress._

Belle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched in shock and horror as Adam was painfully turned into Beast.

The image then disappeared, signaling that the memory was over. There was a long silence. The servants all sadly closed their eyes as they had just witnessed/remembered one of the worse days of their lives. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Belle were in shock at what they saw. They had no idea that _that_ was how things became the way they were in the castle. Even Sora, Donald, and Goofy were shocked. Sure, they knew about the curse, but they didn't know it was _that_ bad, let alone that it had occurred on Christmas.

"I... had no idea..." was all Sora could say, breaking the silence.

"None of us did." sighed Kairi, pocketing her Gummiphone.

"Gosh, cursed on Christmas." Mickey sighed sadly.

"Indeed." sighed Cogsworth. "Since that day, the master had changed for the worst. Banning Christmas, as he didn't want to be reminded of that moment so much."

"Yes..." sighed Lumière. "The moment that changed everyone."

"Guys... I'm so sorry." apologized Belle.

"It was not you're fault dearie." assured Mrs. Potts. She then turned to Sora and Co. "Or yours. That memory has always been on the master's mind. And he refused to change at all."

Angelique sighed heavily as she approached Belle. "I told you nothing would change. I told you the master would not allow this. I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly!" she exclaimed.

But then, to everyone's surprise, she then sighed again and added, "But... I was wrong."

_(As Long as There's Christmas-Reprise from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas plays)_

**Angelique:** _When I felt lost__  
__And lonely__  
__Not a dream in my head__  
__Your words lifted my spirits high__  
__Remember what you said_

_As long as there's Christmas__  
__I truly believe_

Everyone began to smile slightly. Lumière held Cogsworth in a side hug as Fife smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. Mrs. Potts embraced Chip as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all side-huged each other with small smiles in their faces.

**Belle held Angelique in her hand as they sang.**

**Angelique/Belle: **_That hope is the greatest__  
__Of the gifts received__  
__As long as__  
__Our guiding star__  
__Shines above_

Belle the sat up as she danced around.

**Angelique: **_There'll always be Christmas._

Belle then set Angelique on the ground.

**Belle: **_So there always will be a time__  
__When the world is filled with peace and love_

_(As Long as There's Christmas-Reprise from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas ends)_

Everyone sat together and smiled happily.

Sora then embraced his five best friends in a group hug, which they immediately returned.

"I love you guys." he said softly with a smile.

"Feeling's mutual." replied Riku.

Belle and the servants all smiled warmly at them.

As the group separated, Riku spoke up.

"I'll be right back. There's something I gotta do."

Knowing what he was talking about, Sora, Kairi, and the Disney trio nodded.

"Be careful." said Kairi.

"I promise I will." promised Riku.

With that, the teenage Keyblade Master opened the cell door, and closed it behind him.

* * *

_Forte's room:_

Meanwhile, Beast was grumbling away in his room. Forte watched with a false sympathetic look as his plan seemed to be working.

"Oh my dear old friend. I told you not to feel for her. Things were so much simpler before she came along, before we dared to... hope." he said with fake sympathy.

"Oh, I though she was the one." Beast sighed heavily. "And I thought those six were my friends."

"Ah, it tears me up to see you this way master. Why do you torment yourself?" asked Forte. "There's the symbol of your curse."

Beast and Forte looked over to the rose in the other room.

"Destroy it! And end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever." suggested Forte with an evil grin.

Beast walked to his room and lifted the cover off of the rose.

"Yes! Do it! Smash it!" shouted Forte.

Beast growled and raised his arm to smash the rose.

But before he could, there was knock on his door. Beast growled angrily as he placed the jar back over the enchanted rose and walked towards the door. Forte watched uninterested that there was a pause in his plan.

Beast opened the door to reveal Riku standing there.

Beast growled again. "What do you want?" he asked.

To his surprise, Riku wasn't fazed by his harsh question. Instead he replied, "To talk."

"About what? How you decided to help her leave me? To help her break her promise?!" he seethed.

Riku shook his head before glaring at Beast. "None of that happened."

Beast looked at him, questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Riku sighed. "We were going to get a tree for our Christmas party. There weren't any good ones lying around, so we went to the Black Forest. Me and my friends accompanied her so she wouldn't get hurt by the Heartless. Like Kairi, Belle _is_ a Princess of Heart."

Beast stared at Riku with wide eyes.

"Where on earth did you get the idea that Belle was breaking her promise?" Riku asked raising his voice a little.

Beast growled softly. "Forte convinced me..."

Riku's eyes widened. "Why would you believe such a thing?!" he asked, shocked.

Beast sighed again. "Because he's my best friend..." he replied.

Riku frowned. "Beast, Forte thought that Belle was running away. I don't know what caused him to think such a thing. But I can tell you this: you listened to someone who knows _nothing_ about Belle. Heck she, along with me and the rest of my family only met him last evening. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the servants _truly_ know Belle well, as do me, Mickey, and Kairi."

Riku approached Beast without hesitation. "We know that Belle would never break her promise like that. She's kind, brave, and one of the most courageous women we've ever met. And all she wanted to do was bring Christmas back to this castle."

Beast sighed. "She doesn't understand my pain."

Riku shook his head. "She does know. We all do. The servants told us everything." He placed a hand on Beast's shoulder. "Beast, I get why you hate Christmas. You're reminded of all the trouble that happened that day ten years ago. And I know how you feel." He sighed heavily. "After I was freed from Ansem's control, I wanted to be rid the darkness from myself, as it reminded me of all the trouble I caused. Not just from when I was manipulated, but when I was also being selfish and evil by myself."

"But you _were_ manipulated." Beast pointed out.

"Yeah, but I believed it." sighed Riku. "Just like you believed Forte."

Riku then sat down on Beast's bed. He motioned for the master to sit next to him. Beast obliged.

"Beast, I know what it's like to live with the pain from the past. During Castle Oblivion, I was continuously haunted by Ansem. That's why I wanted to get rid of the darkness inside me." Riku then smiled softly. "But I learned something thanks to my friends: instead of trying to get rid of the pain, you should _learn_ from it instead. And I learned to control my darkness from there on out."

Riku shifted himself to face Beast. "You tried to banish Christmas from this castle, because it reminded you of the curse put on you and your servants. But you refused to learn from your mistake of being selfish and inconsiderate, thinking that forbidding Christmas will make it go away. But all it did was make life miserable for you and _especially_ your servants, who were caught up in this curse because of your selfishness. Just because you hated Christmas, doesn't mean you can force others not to celebrate it, as it's only _your_ problem, _not theirs_." he explained.

Beast sighed heavily. He couldn't deny the fact that Riku was right.

"You must understand Beast, Christmas isn't about presents, snow, trees, or holly. It's about being together with those who care about you. Family. Friends. The ones you cherish to have in your home or in your life everyday. Giving you hope that things are gonna be just fine, even during the toughest of times." he explained. "And having a good Christmas in this castle can help you ease the pain of the cursed one ten years ago. It can help you learn from your mistakes of selfishness and harsh treatment towards others."

Riku then got up and approached the table where the rose and something else stood. "And there is one person in this castle, that can help you see that. To help ease your pain, and make you happy again."

Riku then turned to face the master again... holding Belle's gift for Beast in his hand. "And that someone is the one who truly cares about you the most."

Beast's eyes widened as he looked at the gift. "Belle..." he exclaimed softly.

He took the gift from Riku.

"Go ahead, open it." urged Riku with a smile.

Beast said nothing for a couple of seconds. Then, he tore off the wrapping.

He walked into Forte's room towards his reading chair. Riku followed behind him.

Forte, who had been listening the entire time, looked at him and asked, "What are you doing? What is it?"

He saw the gift and frowned, unamused.

"Oh a storybook. Does this one had pretty pictures you can color?" He laughed bitterly, making Riku glare. "Utterly dreadful master."

Beast joined Riku in glaring at Forte, much to the organ's shock. "No! This one is different! It's from Belle." said Beast.

"Well that would account for the creative wrapping." muttered Forte, sarcastically.

"Quiet!" shouted Beast. "I want to read."

Forte sighed heavily.

Beast sat in his chair in front of the fireplace. Riku stood next to him. As Beast read, he could hear Belle's voice narrate the story.

_"Once upon a time there was an enchanted castle. It's master seemed as cold as winter. Deep inside his heart - His cries echoed through the stone wall of the castle - though surrounded by servants, he was all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew that someone cared. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts, but the greatest gift that anyone received... was the gift of hope."_

As Beast read that last line, he suddenly something warm inside him. He then realized that was what Riku was talking about. Despite all his selfishness and anger towards everyone, he realized that they all cared for him. Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Wardrobe, Angelique, Sultan, even Fife and Axe. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, and especially Belle. Despite all his harsh treatment towards him, they all truly did care for him.

Riku's words echoed in his head. _"Christmas isn't about presents, snow, trees, or holly. It's about being together with those who care about you. Family. Friends.__The ones you cherish to have in your home or in your life everyday. Giving you hope that things are gonna be just fine, even during the toughest of times."_

"Hmm... hope." Beast said quietly with a smile on his face.

He then closed the book and got up.

"Where ya going?" asked Riku.

Beast turned and smiled at Riku.

"There's something I have to do." he replied.

Riku smiled. "Good on you Beast." His expression then turned guilty. "And... I'm sorry for what happened two years ago."

Beast was taken aback by this, but smiled again. "I forgive you, Riku. And I'm sorry for attacking you."

Riku smiled again. "I understand. My actions back then were dark, despite the fact that I was manipulated. But I really do forgive you."

He placed a hand on Beast's shoulder. "Come on. They're waiting."

Beats nodded as they headed to the door.

"No master! Come back! She'll only prolong your torment!" pleaded Forte.

Beast and Riku stopped, turned around, and glared at the organ.

"No." said Beast. "I have to make amends. For somethings you've put into mine and their heads. Making me look like a _real_ beast inside, and them, the enemy."

As they headed out the door again, Beat then said coldly, "I'll deal with you later."

The two shut the doors.

Forte glared coldly at the doors his master and his enemy walked out of. He seethed at the fact that his plan was falling to pieces.

Just then, Luxord teleported in.

"I saw everything." he said to the pipe organ. Luxord then smirked darkly. "I think it's time we... take things up a notch."

Forte grinned evilly as a dark aura swept around him.

* * *

_Dungeon:_

"You know what Belle? I don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas." said Chip with a smile.

"And I can do without mistletoe." said Lumière, before Kissinger Cogsworth on the cheek, much to the clock's disgust.

Sora, Belle, Kairi, Mickey and Goofy, giggled while Donald snickered.

"Well, I don't need tinsel." said Cogsworth, wiping the kiss mark off.

"Oh, I don't need holly." added Lumière.

"And I don't need a wreath." added Cogsworth.

"I don't need ornaments." added Lumière.

"And I... don't need turkey" added Cogsworth.

"I don't need stuffing!" added Lumière.

"I don't need pudding!" added Cogsworth.

_(A Cut Above the Rest__ from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas plays)_

****Lumière******:** _To each his own my friend  
You know how to get me stressed  
But when it comes to making Christmas special_

**Cogsworth****: **_A-hem, I'm a cut above the rest_

****Lumière******: **_If you could see things clearly, you would say that I've been blessed_

**Cogsworth: **_You can't hold a candle to my timing_

****Lumière: ****_Ha! I'm A cut above the rest_

Belle and Kairi stood up to them.

**Belle****: **_You belong side by side  
You should never be apart _

**Kairi:** _Cause when you're both together  
Your really twice as smart_

"'Twice as smart.' They do have a point." said Cogsworth with a smile.

"Yes, well, two heads are better than one." admitted Lumière.

**Cogsworth: **_They say that as a team  
We have got to be the best_

****Lumière******: **_Now We've found something we both agree on  
We're a cut above the rest_

****Lumière ******& Cogsworth: **_There's no doubt that as a team  
We two are the very best  
Everyone who knows us must agree  
We're a cut above the rest_

**Kairi, Belle, ******Lumière****** & Cogsworth: **_There's no doubt that as a team_

**Kairi & Belle: **_You two are the very best  
Everyone who knows you must agree_

****Lumière******& Cogsworth: **_We're a cut_

**Kairi & Belle: **_A cut above_

****Lumière****** & Cogsworth: **_Above the rest._

_(A Cut Above the Rest__ from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas ends)_

Everyone cheered at Lumière and Cogsworth's positive attitude.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Beast standing in the doorway, looking guilty. Everyone grinded to a halt.

_"Uh oh! It's the master."_ whispered Chip.

As Beast entered, Riku followed close behind, rejoining his world-traveling friends.

"Riku?" asked Sora.

"How did it go?" asked Kairi.

Riku smiled. "Don't worry I talked to him. He then whispered. _"As a bonus, we've made amends."_

Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smiled happily at their friend/figurative brother.

Beast approached Belle, feeling very nervous. He looked into her eyes.

Belle looked into his eyes in return, seeing the guilty, pleading, and sorry look they represented.

"Uh, Belle..." he began with a guilty tone. "Can you forgive me?"

Belle smiled warmly ash she took his paw in her hand. "Of course. Merry Christmas." she replied.

Beast smiled happily.

Everyone cheered as Belle and Beast smiled at one another.

"Let's give Belle the Christmas she's always wanted!" Beast declared to the world-travelers, servants, and ornaments.

"Alright!" cheered Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Chip and, Fife together.

"Hot dog!" cheered Mickey.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" cheered Donald.

"It ez a miracle!" cheered Lumière.

"Oh joy to the world!" cheered Mrs. Potts.

"And God bless us all!" added Angelique with the biggest smile she every had.

Everyone continued to cheer happily.

* * *

But back in Forte's room, he and Luxord could hear the cheering.

Luxord had no expression. Forte on the other hand, just sneered.

"So, Beast gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone. Enchantment lifted, and Forte fades into the background. No longer important. No longer needed..." he sighed.

His face then became furious as another dark aura swirled around him.

"I THINK NOT!" he roared.

He began playing loud music which shook the castle into pieces. Windows burst into shattered glass and pieces of the ceiling fell to the ground. Luxord watched on in amusement.

* * *

In the dungeon, everyone stopped cheering as the commotion echoed all around them, debris falling as well. They all screamed in horror.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fife, Wardrobe, Angelique, and the ornaments all stood together, narrowing dodging falling debris.

"What is it mama?! What's happening?!" cried Chip.

"EARTHQUAKE!" screamed Donald.

"No..." said Riku as he could sense something. "It's the darkness!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, everyone heard Forte laughing evilly.

"Forte!" Fife exclaimed angrily as he left the dungeon through a doggy door in a hurry.

"Fife's right, it must be Forte doing this!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Hurry now, hurry!" said Mrs. Potts as she made sure everyone got out of the way of the falling debris

_"Can you believe I never took a lesson?!" _came Forte's voice.

Suddenly, the floor began to separate. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and Beats on one side, Belle, the servants, and the ornaments on the other.

"Belle!" shouted Beast.

"Oh no! Help!" cried Belle in horror.

"Belle!" Sora cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fife rushed through the halls, unfazed by the falling debris. He rushed into Forte's room.

"Maestro! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.

Forte and Luxord glared at the piccolo.

"Don't you see Fife? They can't fall in love if they're _dead_!" Forte exclaimed manically.

"Especially if one of them is useful in death for our plans." added Luxord, darkly.

"I'll tell you what I see: a big old windbag... and some weird stranger!" said Fife bravely.

"You could have joined me Fife!" scoffed Forte. "But I see my triumph is a solo act!"

The organ drawers suddenly opened and papers began to fly about and one landed in Fife's hands.

Fife's eyes widen in shock.

"My solo! It's _blank_!" he exclaimed with shock and betrayal in his voice.

"So naive." scoffed Forte. "You're second fiddle Fife! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVERY BE!"

Fife gulped as more debris fell as he tired to avoid getting crushed.

"We can remain as we are forever and ever!" shouted Forte as he laughed evilly.

Luxord smirked as he summoned some Shadow Heartless and Gambler Nobodies.

"Find the heroes! Either defeat and kidnap the Keyblade Wielders or the two Princesses of Heart!" he ordered.

The Heartless and Nobodies nodded as they dispersed. Luxord then teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle and the servants managed to get across the gap using a broken beam. They quickly joined Beast, Sora, and Co. as they stood together.

"Wardrobe! Get Belle and the servants to safety! We'll deal with Forte!" said Sora.

Wardrobe nodded as she opened her doors and the ornaments hopped into the drawers. But Belle, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Angelique shook their heads.

"No! I refuse to let some mad organ destroy our home!" said Cogsworth.

"He's right! We must take a stand!" said Lumière.

"And I am not standing on the sidelines this time!" said Belle firmly. "I'm helping."

Beast wasn't so sure, but at Sora and Co.'s nods that Belle and the servants could handle themselves and wanted to help. He nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Potts turned to Chip.

"Chip you go with Wardrobe to safe-" she began, but was cut off when she realized that Wardrobe had gone off to get the ornaments and herself to safety.

Mrs. Potts sighed as she turned back to her son. "Stay close, luv." she said firmly.

"Right mama!" said Chip, determined.

Nodding, the group carefully climbed out of the dungeon and onto the main floors. As soon as they did, the Heartless and Nobodies Luxord summoned appeared before them.

"We don't have time for you!" shouted Sora as he summoned Rumbling Rose.

Riku summoned Guardian Belle, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield.

Donald then summoned another one of his staffs. The handle was orange with a purple and bright blue striped pommel and a purple and bright blue tip that fans outward. The head of the staff consisted of a large, bright blue ring with an orange hexagon in its center. Each of the hexagon's six sides sported a short, orange rod that went through the ring and held it in place, with the bottom rod connecting to the tip. This staff was called Violetta.

Donald tossed Violetta to Belle. "Here! It'll help you!" he called.

Belle caught it and nodded at the mage.

With that done, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Angelique rushed through the halls and up the stairs to Forte's room, the first eight slashing any Heartless and Nobodies that came their way while protecting the other five.

* * *

The group burst into Forte's room at the sound of said human-turned-organ laughing like a maniac.

"Forte! Enough!" Beast roared.

"Heavens, master. You're not singing!" mocked Forte as he began to blast dark music towards Beast.

But before the magic could even touch Beast...

"STOPZA!"

Everyone watched as Mickey leaped into the air, and casted Stopza with his Keyblade to freeze the dark notes and the falling debris.

"Forte! What are you doing?!" demanded Beast.

Forte smirked evilly. "Don't you see master? We're fine just the way we are!" he cackled.

Just then, Fife appeared before the group. "It was Forte the whole time!" he cried.

"What do you mean?" asked Cogsworth, confused.

"He doesn't want to be returned to normal!" explained Fife. "He wanted to get rid of Belle so the curse _couldn't_ be broken!"

Everyone gasped.

"He was the one who gave Belle, Chip, Sora, and the travelers the idea to go to the black forest!" added Fife. "And he deliberate filled the master's head with lies about them! Especially Belle!"

Beast stared in shock. He had been betrayed, by his own best friend...

"Wait, how do you know all this?" asked Lumière.

Fife sighed guiltily. "Because... I helped him." he admitted sadly.

Everyone gasped again.

"You WHAT?!" Sora, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Belle, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Angelique exclaimed together.

"He promised me a solo in his masterpiece!" explained Fife as tears filled his eyes. "But I didn't want to hurt anyone! Sure, I mean, I wanted to please Forte, but it wouldn't be worth doing something so... heartless!" Tears then fell from Fife's eyes. "But he lied to me about my solo! He was just _using_ me!"

Sora, Belle, Beast, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the servants glared, but not at Fife, but at Forte.

"So all of this was because of YOU!" roared Beast.

"You used your own master and friend four you're own personal gain!" shouted Riku.

"And Belle, Chip, and the world-travelers were almost killed because you you!" shouted Cogsworth.

"No wonder the Heartless are around!" shouted Sora.

"It's because of the darkness in your selfish heart!" added Donald.

Forte smirked. "Darkness was the only thing keeping me sane for all these years. And, ironically enough, I LOVE IT!"

"But that still doesn't explain the Nobodies." said Kairi.

"That would be because of me." came a voice.

Everyone looked over to see Luxord appear through a corridor of darkness next to the fireplace.

"Luxord!" Sora and the world-travelers exclaimed.

"I thought you said Organization XIII was defeated!" cried Cogsworth.

"They were." said Riku. "But they assembled a new one led by our enemy."

"And Luxord's a part of it!" added Goofy.

Luxord smirked. "Indeed I am."

"What are you doing in my castle?!" demanded Beast.

Like Riku earlier, Luxord wasn't fazed by Beast. "I was merely helping Maestro Forte bring this world to darkness once again." he explained as he walked in between Forte and the group. "I helped him summon the Heartless and Nobodies to try and attack you all."

"Well that's tough, because neither of you are going to win!" shouted Sora.

Luxord grinned as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, large cards surrounded himself, Sora, Belle, Riku, Beast, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, and separating them from the servants.

"Now then. I'm going to give you lot two options." he said to the group of eight. "Either Belle and Kairi come with me, or King Mickey and the islanders do."

The eight friends glared.

"You're not going to be using anyone to forge the χ-blade!" said Mickey firmly.

"That means get out of this castle Luxord!" shouted Sora.

Luxord smirked. "Have it your way."

Suddenly, Mickey's Stopza spell wore off. The dark pieces of magic Forte had summoned earlier disappeared. Luxord then summoned several cards in his hands.

"Let's see if you can defeat both of us in battle!" shouted Forte.

The eight friends got into positions while the six servants watched on in concern.

_(Luxord Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Luxord and attack Forte with spells within the card-trap._

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Beast_

_Belle_

Luxord tossed some cards towards the group in attempt to trap some of them. But Sora and Riku knocked them away with their Keyblades. Donald and Goofy lunged towards Luxord, but the Nobody used some large cards to knock them away. But as he was distracted, he was blasted by a fire spell from Kairi. Beast then lunged forward and slashed Luxord across the chest.

Meanwhile, Forte sent dark notes toward them, but Sora, Riku, Belle, and Mickey knocked them away with their weapons. While this happened, goofy tossed his shield, which hit Forte in the face. Donald then casted a lighting spell on the pipe organ. Forte growled as he sent more dark notes their way, but they were destroyed by Sora and Mickey.

Luxord summoned more cards and managed to trap the unsuspecting Kairi, Donald, and Beast in them, but they were freed by Riku as he slashed the cards to rescue them while Belle and Mickey attacked Luxord with their weapons.

Sora and Goofy were suddenly lifted in the air by dark notes, but Kairi saved by shooting beams from her Keyblade. Riku, Mickey, and Donald then blasted Forte with some fire spells to weaken him some more. Luxord tried to attack the group of three, but Beast sucker-punched him away. In retaliation, Luxord threw some explosive cards their way, which managed to hit Sora, Beast, Mickey, and Goofy. But while Luxord smirked at his work, he was suddenly hit by Belle as she whacked him across the head with Violetta.

As Luxord got up, he attempted to throw more explosive cards, but Goofy bashed him hard with his shield, making him accidentally throw the cards towards Forte which exploded on impact. Sora and Mickey then combined Aero spells against Luxord, making him kneel slightly, before Beast grabbed the Nobody, and tossed him against his own cards, where Donald defeated him with another lightning spell.

_(Luxord Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

As Luxord laid on the ground, the large cards he summoned disappeared. Donald and Mickey casted cures on themselves and the other six.

The moment of triumph seemed to end as Forte suddenly laughed like evilly as he suddenly blasted more dark music, these ones stronger than before.

"Oh master! Belle! You and your friends have a meeting today! And that meeting... is with the DARKNESS!" he cackled as a dark aura appeared around him.

As the everyone watched this scene in horror, Luxord laughed slightly as he stood on one knee.

"That darkness has finally turned the music conductor of this castle into a Heartless." he told them. "Now it will be impossible to defeat him!"

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Luxord used the last of his strength to leap backwards as he summoned a corridor of darkness, which disappeared as soon as the Nobody went through it.

More dark notes were blasted from Forte's pipes as they hit Sora, Mickey, Riku, Donald, Kairi, Goofy, Belle, and Beast. They struggled to resist it as they stood together.

The servants then noticed in Beast's room that all the commotion almost knocked the rose and jar off the table.

"Oh no! The bell jar!" cried Lumière as he, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Angelique rushed towards it.

Just before the jar could fall, Lumière quickly held Cogsworth up as the clock caught it. "Got it! Got it!" he cried.

"Careful!" exclaimed Angelique.

"Got it! Got it! Whoa! Whoa!" Cogsworth exclaimed as he quickly put the jar back on the table over the rose.

With hat done, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Angelique ran back into Forte's room.

"Is this happy enough for you and you're friends, master?! I know I'm downright giddy!" shouted Forte darkly.

The group continued to try and resist the force of the magic, but it wasn't working very well. Even the five servants tried to resist it as they came back in and huddled with the group.

"We have to stop him! His magic's getting stronger!" shouted Mickey.

"Yes, but how?!" Sora shouted.

Just then, Fife hopped over to the group. "Belle! Master! Sora! Guys! The keyboard!" he shouted, pointing towards Forte's keyboard.

Beast knew what Fife meant. Resisting against the magic, he struggled to make his way towards Forte.

Forte continued to cackle, but stopped suddenly as Beast grabbed the keyboard... and broke it away from the pipe organ.

Forte gasped and wheezed as his magic began to die down. The dark notes diminished away into nothingness.

Beast then threw the keyboard into Forte and with a **_SMASH_**, it broke apart.

Quickly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Donald used fire spells to burn the keyboard into ash so it couldn't be fixed.

Forte began to groan painfully as parts of the organ began to fall. Darkness swirled all around him.

"Is there something we can do to save him?" asked Belle.

Riku shook his head. "No. His heart's been swallowed by the darkness." he replied.

"Like Luxord said, he's a Heartless now." added Kairi.

Sora then spotted the chain holding Forte to the wall. Getting an idea, he summoned Kingdom Key and ran for it.

"SORA!" all of his friends exclaimed.

Sora ran up behind Forte, raised up his Keyblade, and with a grunt, slashed the chain into pieces

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Forte screamed as he began to fall.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Angelique, and Fife quickly backed up and huddled together.

The screaming Forte smashed against the floor into nothing more than wood and broken pieces of metal. As soon as the dust cleared, everyone watched as Forte's heart floated away and disappear to Kingdom Hearts.

Everyone looked at the remains of Forte as Sora rejoined them. No one said a word for a moment. The silence was broken as Beast could only say one thing in a sad and remorseful tone.

"Forte..."

_To be concluded..._

* * *

**_**Looks like Riku and Beast have finally made amends! One more chapter to go! And in the next one, Riku makes amends with another character! **_**

**_**See you soon!**_**


	6. Chapter 6: Celebrations and Reunions

_**Final chapter of this story! **_

_**Also, Happy Birthday Tress MacNeille! (Daisy Duck, Chip, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Agnes Skinner, Hello Nurse, and Anastasia Tremaine)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

After recovering from the events of fighting Forte and Luxord, everyone decided to rest for a while. Then, in the afternoon, they all celebrated Christmas together, exchanging gifts, playing out in the snow, and having a great Christmas dinner.

And later that evening, everyone was in the decorated ballroom. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood together in group, while Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Wardrobe, and Fife stood together in another. Chip and Fife both wore blue ribbons around their necks as bow-ties. Angelique looked over everything with a smile.

"Oh yes, it is lovely." smiled Mrs. Potts.

"And you said it was impossible." scoffed Lumière with a smirk.

Angelique smirked herself. "Uh-uh-uh-uh, I said it was impossible... _without me_." she corrected.

"I... guess that kinda makes sense." shrugged Sora.

Kairi giggled at his response.

Suddenly, the doors began to open

"Everyone, shh-shh." ordered Cogsworth. "Here they come!"

"Wow!" Chip exclaimed.

And in came Belle and Beast as Axe and several other fireplace tools pushed open the doors.

Beast was dressed up in his fancy attire once again.

Belle wore a bright yellow ball gown with matching long yellow gloves. She also had her hair styled differently; pulled further up on her head.

"She looks beautiful!" said Mickey with a smile.

"Love the dress." complimented Kairi.

Belle giggled. "Thank you Kairi." she said to her fellow Princess of Heart.

"The setting is perfect!" said Cogsworth giddily.

"Oh aren't they beautiful?" asked Mrs. Potts as she smiled warmly.

Belle gasped as she looked over at the Christmas tree, which was fully decorated. It looked absolutely amazing and enchanting. It's wonderful. (Everyone cheers)

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed happily.

Everyone cheered as Belle and Beast began to dance.

Sora looked over to Kairi. "Uh, Kairi?" he asked.

Kairi looked over to him. "Yes Sora?" she asked kindly.

Sora gulped nervously as he tugged the collar of his shirt. "Um, I was wondering if..." he began,

"Yeah?" asked Kairi.

Sora stopped tugging his shirt collar as he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Kairi gasped in both surprise and delight as she smiled happily. "Of course Sora."

Sora beamed as he took Kairi into the middle of the room. They two then joined Belle and Beast in slow dancing.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the servants watched the two groups dance happily.

"Good on all four of them." smiled Mickey.

"Boy, I'll say." chuckled Goofy.

Mickey then turned to Riku. "Hey Riku? I'm proud of you for helping Beast. Without your help, Beast probably wouldn't have seen Christmas in a different light." he said proudly.

Riku couldn't help but blush at the praise. He rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Uh, thanks Mickey. But I can't take _all_ the credit. After all, it was Belle's book that helped him too."

Mickey chuckled. "I know that. It was both, plus our support that helped Beast see Christmas in a more positive way in the end."

Riku smiled. "I guess so."

"We're also proud of you for making amends with him." added Donald with a fond smile. "Especially Sora and Kairi."

Riku chuckled lightly. "Thanks Donald." Then, a thought occurred in Riku's mind. He looked at Donald again. "Hey Donald, can I talk to you for just a second?"

Donald was surprised, but smiled. "Of course Riku."

Riku nodded as he turned to Mickey and Goofy. "We'll be right back."

Mickey and Goofy were puzzled by that, but seeing Riku's reassuring smile, they nodded.

Riku and Donald then left the ballroom, and went out into the hallway.

* * *

The two stood at the bottom of the stairs bear the exit to the castle.

"So Riku, what was it you wanted to ask me?" asked Donald.

Riku said nothing for a second as he looked away. Donald suddenly felt worried.

"Riku?" he asked, concerned.

Riku then looked back at Donald and asked something the mage wasn't expecting.

"Donald, why didn't you let me on the Gummiship two years ago after you and Goofy met Sora? Granted, I know wasn't so warm to you guys, but I just wanted to know, why did you act like you hated me?" asked Riku.

Donald was taken aback by the question. Guilt poured onto his face as he responded.

"Well... the thing is Riku, back then, I wasn't sure if I could trust you." replied Donald.

"And why's that?" asked Riku, calmly.

Donald sighed in guilt. "Well, that day, me and Goofy were on an important mission for the king. And you know how much I want to protect those close to me. Mickey and Goofy were my childhood friends, along with Minnie and Daisy. Huey, Dewey, and Louie are basically my sons after I took them in during my non-speaking terms with Uncle Scrooge. And especially Della before she got lost in space. And when me and Goofy met Sora, I knew he was someone worth protecting. But when we met you, I could smell the darkness within you. Granted, I didn't know you were being manipulated by Maleficent and Ansem, but at the time, I didn't want to take any chances, as the mission was important. That's why I didn't allow you onto the chip."

Riku nodded. "I see."

Donald sighed as he approached Riku. "But after Sora told me and Goofy about all the adventures the three of you guys had together, and after you helped Mickey seal the door to darkness, and then at the Organization's Castle, I truly saw you as the real you. The real Riku Sora and Kairi know and loved from their childhood. That was when I knew I could trust you."

Donald looked at Riku with a guilty look. "Sometimes I wonder, what would've happened if I did let you come along."

Riku smiled as he keeled to Donald's level. "It probably would've been different." he admitted. "But, maybe it was for the best.

Donald raised a curious eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't have gotten my own Keyblade, I would've never been able to control the darkness inside me, Marluxia and Larxene would've forced Naminé to manipulate my memories too, and Mickey would've had to watch over you, me, Sora, Goofy, and Jiminy while we were asleep. That, along with many other things." explained Riku.

"I guess." nodded Donald in agreement. He then looked up at Riku again, with an apologetic look on his face. "Riku, I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

Riku smiled warmly. "Apology accepted. And we're brothers, aren't we?"

Donald chuckled. "Yeah." he nodded.

Riku and Donald then embraced in a hug.

As they broke apart, Donald asked, "So, friends to the end?"

Riku chuckled. "Yes indeed Donald. Yes indeed." he replied with a smile.

Then out of nowhere, dancing canes appeared in Riku and Donald's hands. They began to sing and dance.

_(Friends to the End from Tom and Jerry: The Movie plays) _

**Riku:**_ Mmmm...  
We two we're friends to the end  
Ain't we, my friend?  
We kinda blend together  
Coffee and cream  
Boy, what a team!_

**Riku and Donald:**_ You'll never find two other guys  
Compatible as steak and fries_

**Donald:**_ We're two of a kind  
Much of a mind  
We find our way together  
Thinkin' as one  
Searchin' for sunny skies_

**Riku:**_ True, the sun may turn to rain_

**Donald:**_ We don't mind a drop of rain_

**Riku:**_ But you won't hear us complain_

**Donald:**_ Doesn't help to stop the rain_

**Riku:**_ What's to gain if we complain?_

**Donald:**_ Causes lots of stress and strain_

**Riku and Donald:**_ We keep smilin'  
And the pitter-patter  
Doesn't matter  
Why let it drive us insane?_

**Riku:**_ We know the weather will mend  
Won't it my friend?_

**Riku and Donald:**_ We'll weather life together  
So what the heck?  
Here's what we recommend:  
The greatest gift in life's a friend_

**Riku:** _Take it, Donald!_

**Donald:**_ Pays a daily dividend_

**Riku and Donald:**_ Be like us and start a trend  
Be friends to the end_

**Riku: **_Come on, one more time!_

**Riku and Donald:**_ The greatest gift in life's a friend_

**Donald:**_ Take it, Riku!_

**Riku:**_ Pays a daily dividend_

**Riku and Donald:**_ Be like us and start a trend  
Be friends to the end!_

"Care to start off one last time Donald?" asked Riku.

"All right, I'll give it a shot." chuckled Donald. "Here we go!"

**Donald:**_ We two we're friends to the end  
Ain't we, my friend?  
We kinda blend together  
Coffee and cream  
Boy, what a team!_

**Riku and Donald:**_ You'll never find two other guys  
Compatible as steak and fries_

**Riku:**_ We're two of a kind  
Much of a mind  
We find our way together  
Thinkin' as one  
Searchin' for sunny skies_

**Donald:**_ True, the sun may turn to rain_

**Riku:**_ We don't mind a drop of rain_

**Donald:**_ But you won't hear us complain_

**Riku:**_ Doesn't help to stop the rain_

**Donald:**_ What's to gain if we complain?_

**Riku:**_ Causes lots of stress and strain_

**Riku and Donald:**_ We keep smilin'  
And the pitter-patter  
Doesn't matter  
Why let it drive us insane?_

_We know the weather will mend  
Won't it my friend?_

_We'll weather life together  
So what the heck?  
Here's what we recommend:_

_The greatest gift in life's a friend_

**Donald:**_ Pays a daily dividend_

**Riku and Donald:**_ Be like us and start a trend  
Be friends to the end_

**Donald:**_ Again, again!_

**Riku:**_ (chuckling) Alright, take it home!_

**Riku and Donald:**_ The greatest gift in life's a friend_

_Pays a daily dividend_

_Be like us and start a trend  
Be friends to the end_

"You're a good man Riku!" smiled Donald.

"As are you Donald Duck!" chuckled Riku.

The two then side-hugged with smiles on their faces.

_(Friends to the End from Tom and Jerry: The Movie ends) _(1)

* * *

Later that night, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fife, Wardrobe, Angelique, and Axe were gathered in the main hallway.

"Thank you so much for spending Christmas with us." thanked Belle with a smile. "It truly was a magical one."

"And thank you for saving us from Forte and zhat Luxord character." added Lumière.

"And thank you for helping me regain my Christmas spirit." finished Beast, smiling.

Sora and his friends smiled. "Aw, no problem at all! A-hyuck!" replied Goofy.

"It's was the least we could do." added Kairi in agreement.

"Christmas truly is a great holiday to celebrate." nodded Mickey.

"Especially with those you cherish the most in your hearts." added Sora.

"Yes indeed." nodded Cogsworth.

Beast then pulled out Belle's book from his jacket. "Belle, this gift truly was a magical one." he told her. He then sighed. "I just wish I could've given you something more."

Belle smiled warmly. "This Christmas with all my friends was the greatest gift I could've asked for." she replied.

Beast, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and the servants smiled happily at Belle.

Just then, Belle's book to Beast began to glow. Belle, Beast, and the servants watched in surprise at it floated into the air. Kingdom Key then appeared in Sora's hand. Knowing what this meant, Sora got into in position as a crown emblem appeared under his feet. The book then shot a beam into the sky, revealing a keyhole. Sora pointed Kingdom Key towards it, and beam shot out into the hole, making a locking sound.

"Sacre bleu!" Lumière exclaimed in awe.

"What was zhat?" asked Angelique, intrigued.

"The gateway's opened!" exclaimed Donald.

"So does that mean you're leaving or something?" asked Axe.

"I'm afraid so." nodded Mickey. "Other worlds need our help."

Belle, Beast, and the servants smiled, knowing that their friends had important jobs to do.

"You lot take care of yourselves then." said Mrs. Potts.

"Stay safe!" called Wardrobe.

"Thanks for no hard feelings!" called Fife with a smile.

"You're welcome back anytime." said Beast, warmly.

"Yes indeed, you're always welcome to be our guests!" chuckled Lumière.

"Yeah, don't be strangers! Ya here?" chuckled Axe.

"Happy travels!" called Cogsworth.

"Come back soon!" said Chip.

"Oui, having you here was delightful." smiled Angelique.

"See you soon!" called Belle.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to visit!" promised Sora.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the king nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas!" added Sora.

The six then put on their cloaks. Donald signaled the Gummiship, and the castle residents watched as the six world-travelers disappeared in beams of light.

"Come on." said Beast. "Let's get some sleep."

Everyone nodded as they all went their separate ways.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Belle called as she and Beast went upstairs.

"Merry Christmas Belle!" the servants called happily.

It truly was an enchanted Christmas that night.

* * *

In the Gummiship, Donald sat at the controls, Goofy was in the co-pilot's seat, and Mickey took the weapons seat. Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat in the back. Sora turned towards Riku.

"Hey, nice job making amends with Beast and Donald." he said to him.

Riku smiled. "Thanks. It feels nice, knowing that I'm on good terms with them."

Donald smiled warmly at the reply.

Kairi then smirked as she said. "We also enjoyed your little musical number."

Donald and Riku's eyes widened in shock.

Sora, Goofy, and Mickey couldn't help but chuckle at their faces. Kairi giggled.

"How..." began Donald.

"We could hear you from where we were." said Goofy.

"The castle residents asked where you were, so we deiced to find the both of yas." added Mickey.

"Yep. Those watching were me, Kairi, Mickey, Goofy, Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fife, Angelique, Wardrobe, Fife, and Axe." said Sora. He then chuckled. "And were all very amused. Even Beast, Cogsworth, and Angelique."

Kairi then giggled. "And as a bonus, I got the _whole_ thing on video."

Rikku and Donald's jaws dropped and their faces were red with embarrassment. Kairi giggled again.

"Hey, I thought that it was a cute way how the two of you made amends." she told them.

"Uh... thanks." replied Donald, sheepishly.

Sora, Mickey, Kairi, and Goofy burst out laughing. Riku and Donald couldn't help but chuckle as they sailed towards the next world.

The world appeared to be a Chinese-themed world, similar to the Valley of Peace. But, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy knew it wasn't.

"Hey, it's the Land of the Dragons!" exclaimed Donald.

"You mean Mulan and Shang's world?" asked Kairi.

"Yep. The only other Chinese-themed world we've visited." nodded Sora.

"Well with that said..." began Mickey. He then tapped the Darkwing Duck bobblehead.

"_Let's get dangerous!" _said the bobblehead.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku chucked at Mickey's little joke.

"Yen Sid was right, you can still be childish sometimes Mickey." chuckled Sora.

Mickey laughed sheepishly. "Hey, I'm always one for funny stuff every now and then." he chuckled.

Everyone laughed as Donald parked the Gummiship and they were beamed down.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was:_

Meanwhile, in the Organization's castle, Luxord made his way to the computer room to watch over the six travelers. He had just recovered from his fight with them, Belle, and Beast.

Just then, Pete entered the room.

"Heya Luxord. Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked.

Luxord didn't turn around to face Pete as he replied, "The next world those six are visiting." he replied.

Pete joined Luxord in watching them. "Say, isn't that world the Land of the Dragons?" he asked.

Luxord nodded. "Pete, go tell Xigbar it's his turn to try and deal with them. He knows that world well like I do with The Caribbean."

Pete nodded as she scurried away. Luxord continued to watch the world travelers with interest.

* * *

_Twilight Town:_

Inside the old mansion's computer lab, Ansem the Wise's two scientist apprentices were working.

Even wore a long white lab coat, a grey vest, a white collared shirt, and a purple ascot. He also wore to wear black pants and silver lined boots identical to those worn by the members of Organization XIII.

Ienzo wore a similar outfit to Even, just in his size though.

Ienzo was looking over some papers while Even sat at the computer, trying to hack into the system. Once again, he couldn't get in.

"Confounded contraption!" Even groaned in dismay.

Ienzo sighed with a knowings smile. "Relax Even. They'll be here soon."

Even sighed. "I know Ienzo. It's just hard to cope with such things while were waiting for help."

"Patience Even." reminded Ienzo.

Just then, a corridor of darkness opened up near the transporter tot he digital Twilight Town. Out came Myde, caring three long bags. The mullet-haired former Nobody still wore his organization cloak.

"Finally, 'bout time." he muttered. He looked around the lab with interest. "Ooh, nice place."

"Ah Myde, there you are." greeted Ienzo. "Did you get them."

Myde nodded as he set them down. "Yep. There were only two back at the castle in Radiant Garden. Then, I had to go to the basement in Castle Oblivion to get the last one."

Ienzo raised a curious eyebrow. "Three? I thought we asked for two, Even." he said in confusion to his fellow scientist.

"So did I." added Myde, also confused.

"I know we asked for two, but I asked Myde to pick up one more." explained Even.

"As a spare in case something goes wrong?" asked Ienzo.

Even shook his head. "No... my mind told me we would need three. I for the life of humanity don't know why." he said.

"All in all, it was seriously difficult summoning corridors to get to you guy's lab, then to that maze of a castle, and then back here." grumbled Myde. "Heck, it took me _three minutes_ to try and get back here with these things."

"That means your heart no longer belongs to darkness, like ours and the other former members that aren't among the chosen in Xehanort's organization." explained Even.

Myde shrugged. "Well, at least I'm so off everyone's radar over there. And I'm glad that I'm just the guy to handle your special delivery."

"Yes indeed." nodded Ienzo with a smile.

Myde looked over to the long bags and then to the other equipment that was set around the lab.

"So... what is this project you're working on?" he asked.

"All will be revealed when Sora and the others get here." said Even. "I plan to contact Chip and Dale back at Disney Castle when we're nearly completed t contact the six world-travelers." He then sighed wearily. "If our extra help arrives soon."

Myde raised an eyebrow. "Why contact the chipmunks?" he asked.

"Because we don't have Sora or any of his team's contact information in our Gummiphones." explained Ienzo. "Leon knew the number and we forgot to ask him before we left. But we do have Chip and Dale's. That's how we were able to contact our three scientific helpers."

"I... guess that makes sense..." shrugged the former Number 9. "But why can't you tell me what the project is?"

Ienzo smirked. "It's a surprise. But I can tell you this: it'll help the Guardians of Light during the Keyblade War."

"It's also our chance for atonement for our past actions as Vexen and Zexion." added Even.

Myde frowned at the small answer, but he knew that the scientists had their reasons. So, he shrugged it off and nodded.

Just then, footsteps could be heard in the hall. The somebodies of Vexen, Zexion, and Demyx looked over to the exit to see an old anthropomorphic toon duck. He had grey hair around the back of his head, spectacle glasses, a grey lab coat, a white long-sleeved collard shirt, a black tie, and a brown vest. (2)

Even and Ienzo smiled. "Ah Professor Von Drake. Glad you could make it." greeted Even.

Ludwig Von Drake smiled. "Thank you Even. Sorry I'm late, the train was delayed."

"No worries." assured Ienzo.

"Do you think you can help us get through the security system on this computer?" asked Even.

Ludwig chuckled. "Oh ho ho! Of course I can! Hacking a computer is as easy as making special codes for me!"

Even smiled. "Excellent." Then, another though crossed his mind. "By the way, where are Gyro and Fenton?"

"Oh, they'll be here later." replied Ludwig. "They're still working over at Scrooge's bin. Repairs are still being done on the bridge after the whole incident with him having 'Gold Fever' thanks to Glomgold."

"I see." muttered Even. "Well no worries. Let's get back to work."

With that said, Even and Ludwig went to the computer, the latter sitting in the chair, and got to work.

Myde looked towards Ienzo. "Who's the scientist duck?" he asked.

"Professor Ludwig Von Drake. He's Donald's uncle." explained the steel-blue-haired scientist. "He's Disney Castle's top scientist, and an old colleague of Donald's rich uncle, Scrooge McDuck."

"Oh, you mean the trillionare who owns that bistro?" asked Myde.

Ienzo nodded.

"How smart is he?" Myde asked curiously.

"Smart enough to be leader of the secret spy organization S. H. U. S. H., smart enough to invent a machine that separates your personalities, and smart enough to build a Doomsday Vault in Boarway in case of the end of the world. " answered Ienzo. "Or... at least the end of _their_ world."

Myde whistled impressed. "And he's Donald Duck's uncle? Wicked." he remarked. Then, another thought crossed his mind. "Who are the other two scientists you guys and he mentioned?"

"Gyro Gearloose and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera." answered Ienzo. "Gyro is Scrooge's personal scientist at the Money Bin. Fenton's a scientist as well, and was formerly an unpaid intern to Gryo before getting paid job under Scrooge as another scientist and as protector of Duckburg when Scrooge isn't around."

"Protector?" asked Myde.

"As a superhero named Gizmoduck." answered Ienzo.

Myde gaped at the scientist. "You-you're joking right?" he asked,

Ienzo shook his head. "Not many people know about it, not even his own mother. But he doesn't really like it when people like Gizmoduck itself. He likes it when people actually want him himself, and not the superhero, and Fenton is the heart of Gizmoduck."

"Huh. Makes sense." said Myde.

"With that said, I must get to work while we wait for the Money Bin scientists." said Ienzo. "You're welcome to watch as long as you're careful."

Myde shook his head. "Sorry Ienzo, but I'm not a scientist and all that sort of stuff would just make my brain burn. I think I'll just walk the town for a while."

"By yourself?" asked Ienzo, raising an eyebrow.

"With Hayner, Pence, and Olette working at the bistro and helping their parants get ready for their longs business trips, Setzer out of town, and me not wanting anything to do with Seifer and his gang, it's not like I have a choice." shrugged the mullet-haired former Nobody.

Ienzo nodded. "I understand. Take care Myde."

"No worries, I will." promised Myde.

With that said, Ienzo joined Even and Ludwig as Myde left the lab.

* * *

Later, Myde was wandering around the town. He passed by Le Grand Bistrot, the bistro Scrooge financed. He saw a lot of people dinning there. He could see Seifer, Rai, and Fuu among the customers. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were taking customer's orders. There was no sign of Scrooge. Myde figured that the rich old duck was back in Disney Town.

"Looks like business is going well." he said to himself.

But as he was about to walk away, he though he saw a glimpse of someone familiar waking past the bistro. Demyx squinted his eyes and could make out what appeared to be a tall person... with spiky red hair.

Myde gasped. "Axel?" he asked quietly.

Making sure no one saw him, Myde quickly and quietly followed his fellow old Organization member into back alley, and through out town to see what he was doing here.

* * *

Lea sat on top of the clocktower, looking out towards the never-ending sunset look.

"What a drag." he muttered. "I searched this town twice, and still no sign of that former Organization member." The redhead sighed. "Must've been a just rumor after all, or those Dusks were yanking my chain."

Just then, Lea's Gummiphone rang. He got the phone out of his coat's pocket and answered it. The screen popped up to reveal Minnie, Daisy, Chip, and Dale. They appared to be in the castle library.

_"Hiya Lea!"_ said Chip.

Lea chuckled, amused. "Hey guys. How's it goin'?"

_"Things are doing just fine."_ said Daisy.

_"We're almost done setting up for the Dream Festival!"_ said Dale excitedly.

Lea smiled. "That's good to hear. Anything else I've missed?" he asked.

_"Well, the boys are cataloging treasure with Scrooge at the Bin, Professor Von Drake has gone off to help some fellow scientist with an important experiment, Max's on a date with Roxanne, Clarabelle's getting her prizes for her game, and Webby's at a sleepover with her new friend at the mansion."_ replied Minnie.

"That's nice to hear." said Lea. "Who's the friend?"

_"I believe her name's Violet."_ said Daisy. _"Mrs. B. told us when we were checking on things over there."_

"Well, it's nice to see that Webby's making more friends." said Lea. He frowned sadly. "...After what happened with Lena."

_"Don't worry. Webby's sure that Lena's still in the Shadow Realm."_ assured Daisy.

Lea smirked. "Well that's nice to hear. What about Sora and the others?"

_"They told us that their stopping by The Land of the Dragons before they come back."_ said Chip.

"I see." said Lea.

_"So Lea, how's your investigation going?" _asked Minnie.

Lea sighed heavily. "Not so well."

As Lea was talking, he didn't notice Myde standing to the side of the clocktower, watching him. The mullet-haired man was surprised that it really was the old Organization's Number 8.

"I've searched the town twice already." said Lea. "There's been no sign of that old Organization member."

Myde softly gasped. _'Is he talking about... me?'_ he wondered to himself.

_"Do you really think that he or she is there?"_ asked Dale.

Lea shook his head. "Honestly, I really don't know. The Dusks might've just been having me on. Plus, it can't be a woman. No offense, but the only member of the old Organization that I can remember is Larxene, and from what Sora and the others told us, she's among the chosen for Xehanort's Organization." he replied.

_"How did those Nobodies get into our world anyway?"_ asked Chip.

_"Yeah, I thought the Cornerstone was supposed to prevent them from getting in."_ added Dale.

_"Well, the Cornerstone is pretty old."_ admitted Minnie. _"Might be time for an upgrade in it's magic."_

"Sounds like a good idea." nodded Lea.

_"How did you know what they were saying anyway?"_ asked Daisy, curious.

"One of the first things I learned when I joined Organization XIII was how to speak them. I would be necessary since some of us had our own Nobodies to control after Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy woke up." replied Lea.

_"Really?"_ asked Minnie, amazed. Daisy and the chipmunks shared her amazed expression. _"That's amazing."_

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" chuckled Lea. "Anyways, I'm gonna check this place one last time before I come back."

_"Ok Lea."_ nodded Minnie. _"You stay safe, ok?"_

Lea smirked. "I'll be ok. I've got a Keyblade, two chakrams, and fire magic to defend myself with. Got it memorized?" he told them.

Minnie and Daisy giggled while Chip and Dale laughed.

_"Of course Lea." _said Daisy.

"Good." chuckled Lea. "By the way, did they ever find Magica?"

The four Disney Castle residents shook their heads.

_"Nope. According to Gizmoduck during the whole Money Bin robbery, Scrooge sick, Glomgold sabotage incident, there's still no sign of her." _replied Chip.

"I see." muttered Lea. "Do you think she's sided with Xehanort, Maleficent, and their allies?" he asked.

"_Possibly."_ shrugged Minnie. _"According to Master Yen Sid, she's an old friend of Maleficent."_

"Well, I guess we can worry about that later." said Lea. "See you guys."

_"Bye!"_ the four said together.

With that done, they hung up.

As Lea pocketed his Gummiphone, he thought he heard slight breathing from behind him. He turned around suspiciously.

"Who's there?" he called.

Myde froze as Lea had realized that he was there.

"Show yourself!" Lea called.

Sighing, Myde walked out from hiding, and appeared before the fiery redhead.

Lea gasped slightly as he stood up. "Demyx?!" he exclaimed.

Myde smiled sheepishly and waved. "Uh, hey Axel... long time huh?" he greeted, meekly. "Oh, and it's Myde now."

Lea blinked. "I see." he muttered. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Lea now. Got it memorized?" he added.

"Uh... sure." replied Myde.

There was a small awkward silence between the two former Nobodies.

"So... what are you doing here?" asked Lea. "I thought you were with the Organization."

Myde shook his head. "Not anymore. I got my heart back." he replied.

Lea was surprised. "Really? How did that happen?" he asked.

"It's a long story." replied Myde.

"I've got time." said Lea as he sat back down.

Myde nodded as he sat next to him and began to explain. "So, it was after I encounter Sora, his friends, and the six animal kung fu warriors in Gongmen City during a recon mission. I wasn't doing anything in so I decided to see what the others were up to. I arrived in the training room where Ansem, Xemnas, Maleficent, Xigbar, Young Xehanort, and some masked guy in a bodysuit were. The last two were sparring. I asked what was going on, and Young Xehanort accidentally struck me in the chest with his Keyblade."

Lea cringed. "Ouch."

Myde nodded. "Yeah, it was painful. Xemnas sent me to my room to rest. But while I was lying down, I suddenly felt pain in my chest. After going through a torturous scene, that small piece of Master Xehanort's heart flew out of me, and I could feel my own heart again. That and one look in the mirror made me realize that I was human again."

"So Young Xehanort accidentally restored you?" asked Lea. "Interesting..."

"Yeah, and the thing is, Sora and his friends told me the truth about Xemnas' true intentions of the old Organization were last year. I was given the option to leave them, but I couldn't since I was stuck as a benched vessel." continued Myde. "But after I was restored, I realized that I _could_ leave. And since I had nowhere else to go, I tried to get to Disney Castle, since that was where Sora and the others, including you, were staying, but then I learned about the Cornerstone that protected their world from darkness."

"That's true." nodded Lea. "I was able to get in because Maleficent and Pete were there, holding Queen Minnie hostage, meaning I was able to access that world and save her, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy because the darkness was already lingering in there."

Myde was taken aback. "Really? Huh. I thought it was because you were experienced or something."

Lea shook his head. "Nah, I guess it was just luck."

Myde couldn't help but chuckle. "Makes sense. Anyway, my screaming got the attention of Marluxia and Larxene, and I knew I had to get outta there, otherwise I'd be dead."

"Ooh, chased by those two. That must've been scary." Lea remarked.

"It was." nodded Myde. "So, I ran out of the castle and tried to get to the digital Twilight Town. But the portal wasn't there. So, I quickly opened a corridor to the real Twilight Town to escape those two. I befriended Hayner, Pence, and Olette, ran into Vex-I mean Even, and Ze-I mean Ienzo, and spent nights with them in the old mansion."

Lea's eyes widened. "Even and Ienzo are here?" he asked.

Myde nodded. "Yep. At the old mansion. They're working on an experiment with Donald's scientist uncle, Ludwig Von Drake, and Donald's uncle Scrooge's personal scientists, Gyro and Fenton. Even and Ienzo say that the experiment will allow them to atone for their actions when they were Nobodies, and will help the Guardians of Light during the Keybalde War." he replied. "Ienzo also they'll tell us everything when Sora and his friends get here."

"I see." nodded Lea. "But that last part won't be for a while, since Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi are going to Mulan's world, the Land of the Dragons."

"I guess." shrugged Myde. "So, why are you here Ax-I mean Lea?" he asked. "I thought you;d be traveling too, being a Guardian of Light and all."

"Starting out small in atonement." shrugged Lea. "Helping around the kingdom while King Mickey's away with the others. Plus, I guess I'm not just quite ready to travel the worlds yet, given that the last time I did that, I was an unwitting bad guy."

"Makes sense." shrugged Myde.

Lea nodded. "And as for why I'm here, as you may have heard, some Nobodies made their way to Disney Town. I quickly took care of them before they could could cause any trouble. But I learned from them that there was a rumor that an old member of Xemnas' Organization was roaming around Twilight Town. So I took the train to come here and investigate."

"I'm guessing that the member was me?" Myde guessed, sheepishly.

Lea chuckled. "Yep. Now I know it was you."

Lea and Myde couldn't help but laugh a little.

Lea then looked at Myde curiously. "So Myde, what are you gonna do now that you're no longer a reserve vessel?"

"Well... the best I could think of was... joining you guys, and helping out in the Keyblade War." admitted Myde.

Lea was very surprised. "Really? You wanna help in the war?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought you weren't so keen on fighting, let alone in a war between light and darkness."

Myde shrugged. "It seems like the safest option to me. And I know for a fact that since I basically betrayed them, I'd be safe at Disney Castle so they can't come and kill me before I'm ready to face them. Also, helping you guys would allow me to redeem myself for all the trouble I caused during both times I was Demyx." he explained. "Plus, I can be imposing... when I want to be. Especially when I really need to." he added with a smirk.

Lea chuckled. "Yeah that's true. Sora and the others told me how tough you were when they fought you those three times. And from what hey told me, you were almost impossible to defeat, especially with your water clones."

Myde chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He then frowned. "But, what if they don't take me in? I know for a fact they won't trust me, especially for all the trouble I caused... especially Donald."

Lea patted Myde on the shoulder. "I get what you;re saying Myde. I felt the same way before I came to the Valley of Peace to help Sora, Donald, Goofy, Po, and Monkey rescue Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Mantis when they were captured by the old Organization." He then smiled. "But when I proved myself by helping them in many different ways, I gained their trust."

"So I have to prove myself in order to gain their trust?" asked Myde.

"Maybe." shrugged Lea. "But if they allow you to explain, then I'm sure they'll trust you. And I'll be there to help back you up." he added with a smile. "Got it memorized?"

Myde was surprised by Lea's generosity, but smiled happily. "Thanks Axel, uh I mean Lea! It really means a lot."

Lea chuckled. "No problem Myde."

"So... does this mean we're friends now?" asked the former mullet-haired Nobody.

Lea nodded. "Yes, yes we are. Get it memorized." he replied.

The two new friends then stood up.

"Now come on, let's do something while we wait for Sora and the others to get here." said Lea.

Myde raised a curious eyebrow. "You're not gonna head back to Disney Castle?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm just as curious as you are as to what Even and Ienzo are planing." explained Lea. "And if it requires help from Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton, then I really want to know."

"Makes sense." shrugged Myde.

The two then made their way down the clocktower as Lea asked, "So Myde, You ever tried sea-salt ice cream before?"

"Don't think I have." relied the mullet-haired man.

As the two left, none of them knew that things were about to get _very_ interesting... the very next day.

_The end_

* * *

(As Long as There's Christmas plays)

(CAST)

Starring

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

David Gallagher as Riku

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy and Sultan

Guest Starring

Jeff Bennett as Lumière and Axe

Robby Benson as Beast/Adam

Corey Burton as Dale and Ludwig Von Drake

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Tim Curry as Forte

Quinton Flynn as Lea

Brian Hull as Cogsworth

Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts

Tress MacNeille as Chip

Jason Maybaum as Chip Potts

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Paige O'Hara as Belle

Jerry Orbach as Human Lumière  
_(archive audio)_

Bernadette Peters as Angelique

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

Paul Reubens as Fife

Kimmy Robertson as Fifi  
_(archive audio)_

Kath Soucie as Hag/Enchantress  
_(archive audio)_

Alyson Stoner as Kairi

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

Jo Anne Worley as Wardrobe

Also Starring

Jim Cummings as Pete, Philipe, and Darkwing Duck Bobblehead

Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord

* * *

_**And the long awaited follow up story is finally done! **_

_**But what is the experiment Even, Ienzo, Ludwig, Gyro, and Fenton are working on? That will be revealed in the story after the next one.**_

_**Anyways, rate and review, and I'll see you in the next story!**_

_**(1) Criticize it of you want, but after seeing and hearing this song, I could just imagine Riku and Donald signing this while making amends and becoming better friends/figurative brothers.**_

_**(2) I'm basing Ludwig Von Drake**__**'**__**s look on his appearance from the 2017 DuckTales series.**_

* * *

Coming soon:

Kingdom Hearts: Follow Your Heart


End file.
